


Caribbean Blues

by obsessionofcookies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Mainly AkaFuri, Multiple ships, Slow Build, Vacation, akashi still intimidating (kinda), exotic trip, kise is hilarious, mainly akafuri but not in begining, slight mibuchi and nebuya if you squint, they all cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionofcookies/pseuds/obsessionofcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi accidentally ends up bringing an unknown piece of luggage - a person named Furihata Kouki- all the way to the Caribbean over the winter break. And to top it all off a snowstorm hits Japan, one that won’t be ending anytime soon - a power outage that doesn’t allow Furihata any contact with his family or friends leaving Furihata stuck with the scary red headed boy he swore he’d never look in the eye off the court. Akafuri - slow build</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all started with a coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to just post this since I've been done chapter 1 for awhile, i just haven't had the chance to finish the next chapter. I couldn't decide on the summary but I decided on this one, because it gives away less about how everything occurs! I was planning to wait, but I think I might as well just post it now and try my best to actually not take forever to update! :)
> 
> i love akafuri, they deserve more love!! <3
> 
> italics is used for thoughts, people talking over the phone, emphasizing words~

“A party?” Akashi echoes. 

Akashi Seijuro made the _wonderful_ decision of meeting his former Teiko teammate and what others would deem as a ‘friend’, Kise Ryouta at a quiet coffee shop that Akashi frequents.

Kise is currently sitting in front of him with a tall cup of a steaming hot vanilla latte, his hands cupped around the drink still slightly red from the cold outside beginning-of-December weather, wearing a black leather jacket and a brown sweater underneath coupled with a tan pair of pants. Akashi sips his order of pure black coffee - finding the bitterness of the coffee to somehow help in the migraine that will likely ensue once Kise opens that large mouth of his. Yes, this caffeine shall numb his pain - he feels a sense of ease at the taste of the strong coffee, something he rarely ever feels.

“Yes~! A party! Winter break is coming and since you’ll be gone on actual Christmas we should do an early party!” Kise explains quickly, his usual giant winning smile spreading across his face. Kise’s blonde hair falls onto his face neatly and his golden eyes are filling with excitement and as usual to be expected of Kise - a little bit of mischief. 

Akashi frowns. “I don’t think this will be a very logical idea. Don’t you think it would be best to host this function” -

“Party, Akashi, party!”

“fine... host this ‘party’ yourself?”

“Akashi-cchi!”

Akashi’s eyebrow twitches and his frown deepens.

“After the Winter Cup everyone has changed! Even Aomine-cchi isn’t a fucking asshole” -

“Language,” Akashi reprimands, his large blood red eyes staring him down.

“Fine - he isn’t as mean! Anyways now that you’re not so well - er - controlling anymore you should host a party! It can open new friendships~!”

“This is really because you’re lazy Kise, isn’t it?” Akashi deadpans, his stony gaze not faltering from Kise’s bright and happy demeanor. Akashi has never been fond of the idea of a highschool party - they’re all far too ridiculous. Not to mention that Kise is almost always saying he’ll do things and never gets around to it - it explains all of his failed middle school relationships.

“Akashi-cchi~!”

Akashi cringes at the use of that nickname to make his name sound cuter. Akashi absolutely resents when Kise acts this way.

Kise doesn’t seem to notice Akashi's displeasure - or just chooses to ignore it, Akashi believing the truth to be the latter. (Kise has always been a complete prick most of the time) Kise continues not missing a beat, “Don’t you wanna go to a wonderful party? What party would be better to attend, one by me, or one by you, the perfect Akashi Seijuro?”

Akashi already knows that Kise is just trying to manipulate and convince him to host the damn party - and usually he would flat out call Kise out on his utter and complete bullshit (for lack of a better term to call it Akashi tells himself because truly it is purely only bullshit) - but Kise truthfully did have a smart point (for once in his entire life) - Akashi is far superior in creating a great party, one that won’t be a regret to have attended.

This is why Akashi chooses to respond smugly, “Hm. That is true. If you were to host one , it would turn disastrous.”

“Aw - so mean!” Kise pouts, “but you’re right as usual! Plus, my parents would kill me if a party ruined their house - it’s already stressful enough with me being a model.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to impose on your family.” Akashi thinks in to himself _Or babysit you and the others at the party if you were to host it._ Nearly getting lost in his thoughts of Kise creating a horrendous function, he continues, “This is still fairly new to me the concept of a friendship, but doing this function” -

Kise gives Akashi a look. 

Akashi corrects himself, “- I mean _party_ can be a form of a thank you to all of you for helping me change for the better.”

“Great! Akashi-cchi, you even have your own apartment.”

“Yes. And it is very large so there will be more than enough space to host this party.”

“You said it right this time!” Kise praises, his golden eyes lighting up at Akashi’s proper use of the word party - honestly Kise finds it seriously sad that Akashi practically never thought of using the said word. Akashi doesn’t smile, much to Kise’s disappointment, but he rarely does so he’s not discouraged.

Akashi comments lightly, “It seems I’m warming up to this idea of yours. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself.”

Kise hums as he stretches his arms above his head, hearing his bones crack from the stretching, “Mmhm~! Let’s finish planning it another time, I have a photoshoot here in Kyoto.”

“Then I won’t keep you here any longer. I will text you a day that I’m free. It’s best if you come over to my apartment to finish the planning. It will be easier to figure out how to organize the party in the actual space,” Akashi concludes as he closes his eerily red eyes.

“Smart idea, Akashi-cchi! You’re a genius!” Kise immediately gushes, agreeing to Akashi’s idea - which is only natural, Akashi always has great ideas.

“You have somewhere to go Ryouta. Leave now before I change my mind.” Akashi orders, his calm voice holding no room for objections - Kise can see why all the girls found his voice charming - it was laced with a kind undertone that is never actually quite meant to be kind in the first place.

Kise left quickly, running faster than Akashi’s ever seen him run before. Kise didn’t even mutter a half-assed Goodbye, he just slips into his jacket and runs out the door while still holding his scarf that he hasn’t even tied around his neck yet. 

Akashi then began questioning his sanity for allowing a party orchestrated by Kise in _his_ own new apartment.

The redhead believes he may have lost his mind - maybe it was due to a stroke?

...

“Akashi - this - this place - is-is huge!!” Kise hollers his arms frozen from removing his light blue scarf still wrapped around his neck. His mouth is hanging open in pure shock of the sight displayed before him, golden eyes flashing in complete awe and amazement at the beautiful apartment. Well technically they were in a hotel Akashi’s father owned - but Akashi calls it his apartment so he’ll call it that too.

The apartment is spacious, with an open concept design and ceiling to floor windows lining the end of the walls giving a view of the bustling busy city of Kyoto, people moving quickly on the sidewalks, taxis driving by amidst regular cars and vans. It’s later in the afternoon and the sun has already gone down - it’s winter so it normally goes down earlier - the city lights appear like stars from where Kise’s standing in the doorway of the apartment. The floor is carpeted in a off white colour and has a wonderful looking sitting area with a giant plasma screen T.V. - that is even curved! 

The comfy but elegant white couch, the beautiful coloured furnishings in the room - the lights in the ceiling that practically create a wonderful mood. Everything was perfect and honestly Kise thought he saw a hallway around the corner and he wonders how large this apartment actually is. He thinks he may faint from how perfect this venue will be for the party. It all looks so modern and exquisite.

“Is-is this the entire floor?!” Kise demands to know.

Kise’s frozen widened eyes finally land back to Akashi who’s looking to match his apartment in elegance since he’s wearing a white button up with a slightly loosened black tie and perfectly ironed black suit pants. Akashi does seem a bit tired - though others could hardly tell with his pristine appearance and all - but his eyes definitely give him away.

Akashi looks at his own apartment before answering politely, “Yes. There is an elevator that takes you directly to the apartment, but it’s well hidden and you aren’t exactly the best observer.”

“Hey!” Kise pouts, clearly offended by the casually stated remark about him, “I may not have an emperor eye - or a hawk eye, but I’m not blind!”

“That is fairly obvious Kise - I was hardly suggesting so,” Akashi smirks, his eyes radiating amusement to be bothering Kise.

“Uh, nevermind Akashi-cchi - I was just - uh, why don’t you just give me a tour?” Kise sighs, deciding that challenging Akashi in a battle of wits would not be a wise decision for keeping his own pride in tact. But he doesn’t waste the opportunity to urke Akashi by using his fun nickname on him. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t do nothing to retaliate against him - Kasamatsu-senpai would never let him live it down. Kise finally rips the damn scarf off his now slightly itchy neck, and in one quick swoop removes his heavy winter jacket.

Akashi expertly holds the jacket in his hands and quickly places it on one of the many hangers in the large closet by the door with mirrors on the actual closet doors.

Akashi continues to give Kise his famous all-knowing smirk before moving forward to show his friend around.

...

“That was a lot of space!” Kise yawns as he stretches his arms behind his head, walking by Akashi’s side back into the main area they started at. The entire floor was very large - hosting a party here wouldn’t be a problem in the slightest. Kise can’t help but give himself a pat on the back for going to Akashi about his fantastic idea - he had no idea it would go this smoothly, he seriously thought Akashi would simply look at him as though he’s insane and decline his offer. Instead, Akashi seems completely comfortable to the idea!

“Yes and that was only the main floor. I also have an upstairs area, but this floor should be enough,” Akashi informs, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Wait, wait, wait! You already have TWO bedrooms down here - why do you need upstairs?!” Kise questions, wondering how crazy Akashi really is. He already had a giant floor with two living rooms, a giant kitchen and a bunch of other stuff, what more can one person possible need?!

“Don’t be ridiculous, those rooms are hardly master bedrooms. They are for guests.”

Kise whistles at that, “Wow Akashi - you’re pretty loaded.”

“Yes. In your terms - I am indeed - loaded,” Akashi nods, his expression serious.

“Haha! Akashi, you never fail to make me laugh! You’re far too serious!”

“And you’re far too lenient, revolting, and loud, Kise.”

“Let’s start planning!” Kise ignores Akashi’s insults, pulling the serious teen by the elbow to the main living area.

Kis unceremoniously plops himself roughly on the couch and Akashi disappears to get some snacks for them. A few moments later, the redhead arrives holding a platter of cheese and crackers Kise assumes Akashi left in the fridge. Kise before eating some cheese briefly wonders if Akashi actually plated the snacks himself or if some maid did it all for him. He’d bet on the latter since Akashi did say he was busy during the day today - despite it being a weekend.

Kise clasps his hands together, “Okie dokie~! The day we decided was December 18th, right? A Friday night!”

“Correct,” Akashi confirms.

Kise continues with a grin, “So I’ve brought a notebook to write down all of our plans - what food to get, what decorations we need, and activities - though I doubt anyone will do any.”

Akashi nods to Kise’s statement, and reminds Kise, “Let’s start with creating a guest list. That is the first step.”

“Oh, yes! I’ve got great stuff for that!” Kise announces brightly, his eyes seeming to know of something Akashi doesn’t. The blonde suddenly flings out a giant beige folder elastic banded together, because of the overflowing papers in it, from his messenger bag lying on the carpeted ground by his feet. 

Akashi’s red eyes narrow, one eye momentarily flashing a bright yellow, “I don’t think I can hold this many people at my place - Ryouta - this better not be the guest list.”

Akashi’s voice sounds deadly in Kise’s ears - the fact he used his first name means he’s definitely pissed and Kise had to stop himself from flinching at the harsh tone, “Well - we’ll narrow it down but most of this is information on each person - I had to do my research! Make sure we know what to expect at the party!” When Kise glances at Akashi, his eyes seem to have gotten back to normal, which is a relief, Kise seriously didn’t want to deal with the _other_ Akashi, he still has no idea how to deal with him.

Akashi begins opening the folder after taking off the red elastic band from around it, landing his eyes on the first person shown, that person being Kuroko. The folder has a school yearbook photo of Kuroko and paragraphs of information on him - his cell number, home number, address, eye colour -

“Do I _really_ need to know the exact weight of my guests?” Akashi questions sarcastically, knowing full well how ridiculous all this information is.

“These were all already with it - I got Momoi’s notes and analyzed everyone myself - you know not basketball-wise but personality-wise!” Kise explains quickly, trying his best to defend his eccentric methods.

“Did you _stalk_ Kuroko and take a photograph of him?” Akashi demands, suspicious of the standard glossy and newly printed photograph, that slid against Kuroko’s literal character analysis.

In the photograph that Akashi stares at pointedly, Kuroko is walking in his winter coat, only showing his upper torso and face, and appearing to be holding a vanilla milkshake - despite the cold weather. It isn’t a normal photo, someone else’s shoulder got caught in the shot - not blocking Kuroko, but still appearing in the photo. It doesn’t take a genius or intelligent person to realize that Kise took this photo without Kuroko even knowing. 

Kise gives a nervous laugh at Akashi’s sharp glare, “Haha - well, I got really excited so whoever I could find I took photos of. It was fun. Anyways focus on the writing about him!”

Akashi gives Kise _the_ look. The one that everyone knows to avoid from Akashi because he’ll probably kill you if you say the wrong sentence in any instance.

“Trust me - I’m serious!” Kise encourages Akashi, breaking out his winning smile again. Kise is doubtful his charmful attempts at smoothing this over wouldn’t work on the intelligent - practically genius - that is Akashi Seijuro, but he’s always been an optimistic person, there’s no way he can back down now.

Surprisingly, Akashi clears his throat before reciting the writing on the paper stiffly, “Kuroko Tetsuya, normal social standing, rarely speaks but when he does he’s quite blunt, can scare other people easily (though not on purpose), he loves vanilla milkshakes so having them at the party is a must and is great at keeping a calm mood… People he doesn’t get along well with - Midorima Shintaro.”

Kise grins as Akashi looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, “So - isn’t this helpful? To ensure everyone’s happy we make sure people are with others they get along with!”

“This is utterly ridiculous. I had a hunch those two don’t get along, but they can tolerate one another fine.” Akashi’s stare is strong on Kise - his tone wishing to hear no arguments or disagreements to this fact.

He does believe his facts are always the absolute truth. 

Kise knows not to disagree - he isn’t _that_ thick, “Yes, yes! I know, BUT we just need to make sure they aren’t with each other the _entire_ party! Obviously they will talk a little - I just mean not the entire time!”

“Hmph. I suppose that is true,” Akashi replies, sounding reluctant to be agreeing with Kise.

“So, continue reading it!”

“Ah yes, let’s see…. Possible love interest in: Kagami - TAIGA?!”

“Yes~! Isn’t that cute? I got all this info after following him around and judging by how they’re acting - I think they’ll hook up soon! Our little Kuroko-cchi has grown up so fast!” Kise says sounding nostalgic at the memories of them in middle school - with little Kuroko and his frightening ability to be blunt and appear out of nowhere - having barely any sense of humor, it can make Kise swoon from the memories of those times. At least before they all began drifting apart. Kise leans back on the white couch his arms crossed behind his head as he closes his eyes remembering those fond times before everything went wrong.

Akashi repeats, sounding completely flabbergasted which Kise found completely amusing, “Kagami. Taiga. We are both speaking of the same Kagami, correct? Kuroko may have him as his new light and they may spend time together - but _dating?_ Kuroko does not do dating.” 

Akashi can normally foresee everything that comes his way - he’s never blindsided or caught off guard by anyone - he never even fathomed Kuroko and Kagami hooking up together - and well - _dating_. He doesn’t understand how Kuroko could fall for someone as thick and well - lack of a better word - a complete brute and a force to be reckoned with. Kagami is practically a ferocious tiger - Kuroko hardly ever shows as much emotion as that reckless boy. Akashi would think Kuroko would choose someone more tame - and well, _normal_.

Kise taps his index finger on his chin and looks up at the ceiling, “Are you sure? Not everyone dislikes dating like you do, Akashi-cchi! Anyways I put it in - in case we feel like giving them a push in the right direction.”

“No. This is absurd. We will have zero matchmaking at this party.” Akashi directs at the blonde, he then glares darkly at Kise, “It’s not that I dislike dating - there’s just no need for it. People are easily swayed. Those who hold interest in me, can be easily used and discarded.”

Kise chooses to ignore Akashi’s slightly psychotic comment and whines loudly, “Akashiiii - that’s no fun! People are going to be making out anyways! It’s a highschool party!”

“Not in my apartment,” Akashi states immediately, his jaw hardening and his voice in no room for objections. Meanwhile Kise is imagining horrifying images of a completely boring party and Akashi using a spray bottle on anyone who tries kissing. He can’t even laugh at how hilarious the image is - it would be horrible for the party!

Kise is practically grasping at straws here, “Akashi no one will have fun - you want to make friends, _right?_ ”

This seems to somehow cause Akashi to think a little more rationally and to Kise’s relief he agrees, “Hm… very well. But I’m not a part of you forcing completely happy individuals to be a couple.”

Kise inside his mind is doing cartwheels and somersaults - _Akashi is finally agreeing to this! Next step is to get him to be open to a relationship himself!_ Kise thinks immediately, but decides he’ll put off that plan until far later - preferably when Akashi isn’t acting demonic in any way.

Kise decides to continue in their planning, before they get even more off track, “So, we’re obviously inviting Kuroko - are you okay with inviting everyone from Seirin? Kuroko would be happy if everyone can come!”

“Yes. Leaving others out would be absurd. Also, they were the ones who beat my team - it would be rude to not invite them.”

“Okay~! That includes their scary but cute looking captain - Aida Riko. Oh, and one of Kuroko’s teammate’s has a girlfriend so he’ll probably bring her too. Your team is coming also, right Akashi-cchi?”

“Yes, just Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, and Mayuzumi though.”

“Okay - now obviously all of my team is coming too! I need to convince Kasamatsu-senpai to let loose, he’s always so tense! Then we need… Aomine’s team including Momoi, Midorima’s of course, Murasakibara’s team hopefully can make it...that okay?” Kise looks up from separating the piles from the teams they’re in. It made the large pile seem a lot smaller than before. Akashi’s just relieved Kise isn’t forcing him to listen to even more of his matchmaking.

“Yes. That is doable,” Akashi agrees.

“Anyone else?” Kise inquires.

“Yes, how about the Seiho team? They are an exceptional team that should be invited as well,” Akashi inputs, sounding serious.

“Ooou, yes~! That should be good!” Kise smiles and nods before writing down the team’s name in his notebook, deciding he’ll get their contact information from Momoi later.

Akashi continues, “And the Kirisaki Daichi team.”

“Hanamiya’s team?! Those guys are horrible!” Kise gasps, completely shocked Akashi would suggest inviting rowdy teens like them into his beautiful apartment - they would surely cause trouble, not to mention create much more tension than needed!

“That may be so - but people can change over time and ignoring them doesn’t seem to solve much of anything,” Akashi responds, sounding far more mature to Kise’s ears. Sometimes Kise thinks Akashi grew up far too fast - the fact that he’s wearing business clothes that are perfectly ironed and living on his own already - while Kise himself is just wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans; that really weren’t much. It made Kise feel as though he knew nothing about the adult world - and a part of him wished for it to stay that way, he’s always enjoyed being childish and being the optimistic one of the group. He doesn’t want to know what it’s like to take on all of Akashi’s duties - the thought of it would be terrifying. 

Kise still can’t seem to wrap his mind around what Akashi’s telling him, no matter how much he thinks of it that team is still completely horrible and disgusting, Kise groans, “Hmph. I still don’t like it but I’ll do it since it IS your party, Akashi,” he reluctantly writes out the team's god-forsaken demon of a name and continues offhandedly, “I don’t think Seirin will be comfortable with this - especially that center, Kiyoshi.” 

Akashi’s retort is immediate, and sharp, “If anyone can handle Hanamiya, it’s him.”

Kise just gives Akashi a strange look, “I have no idea what you’re talking about - but since you have that eye of yours I’m hoping you’re right.”

Akashi sighs at Kise’s complete and utter stupidity, “I’m not a fortune teller, Kise. It’s fairly obvious - even on the court he can handle him.”

“Hm… I guess so.” Kise thumbles with Kiyoshi’s photo that he secretly took and analysis in his hands. After a few seconds of awkward silence pass, Kise’s mind wondering just how Akashi will be able to handle the rowdy and crazy team that Hanamiya has. He’s not worried Akashi can’t handle them - he’s worried what Akashi _would_ do to them - Akashi nearly stabbed Kagami with scissors once for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. _Sure, Akashi wants them at the party - but if they ruin it and cause trouble there’s no saying what Akashi will do! That could ruin the entire mood of the party! No one will remember having fun at all!_

Kise decides to stop thinking about it and to move on in the process of planning, or else they’ll get nothing done. Kise tries to keep the mood lighthearted, “We are only inviting three girls! Momoi, Seirin’s coach, Riko, and maybe the girlfriend of one of Seirin’s teammates.”

“And your point?” Akashi demands, with a raise of his thin right eyebrow, as though Kise had to further explain the fact that girls should be invited too - or else the party might as well be a middle school or hell, even an elementary school party!

Kise complains, “Why do I need a point?!”

Akashi explains his point of view coldly, as though he’s talking about some pet he has that he doesn’t even like, “Girls voices are all annoying at my school. They cause headaches. And are all the same.”

“Akashi,” Kise sighs and rubs his forehead at how troublesome his friend can be when it comes to girls - and people in general, “That’s mean. Fine. I’ll ask the other teams to invite some normal girls from their schools.”

“It won’t be any different.” Akashi says that statement as though he’s speaking of the weather and knows for a fact it will rain no matter what. Kise has to stop himself from sighing once more about how ridiculous Akashi is being - and he calls other people troublesome, he's the most work to deal with out of everyone! _Let the spirits be with the person who ends up with Akashi - they’ll probably die before they can even call for help_ Kise thinks bitterly his golden eyes locked on the notebook in front of him.

...

“We need booze Akashi-cchi~!”

“Kise, you do realize our age, correct?” Akashi points out quickly, Akashi obviously knows that Kise knows they’re underaged, but he just wants to remind him further. Before he says anything even more unintelligent.

“As long as we get a designated sober person for each group, we’ll be good! Plus, we’ve got you!” Kise is grinning widely, his teeth flashing out. 

Akashi retains the urge to slap Kise’s face, “I don’t enjoy babysitting, Ryouta.”

Kise can only smirk, “What exactly do you do with Murasakibara-cchi?”

“Shut up.”

…

“What time should we start the party, Akashicchi? 7:00? 8:00?” 

Akashi rubs his chin lightly, perched in the loveseat as he stares down across from Kise. Akashi ponders, “Hmm....that does sound like good times. Let’s do 8:00 pm. People will probably stay later into the night, anyways.”

“Okay - 8:00 pm it is. I’ll bring the music for your awesome sound system - you have speakers all around this floor, in the ceilings, it’s perfect!” Kise enthuses, already having a bunch of music in mind for the party. He can’t wait to help Kasamatsu-senpai let loose. Kise’s going to die from laughing too hard when he sees his senpai dance. Though, Kise doubts he could be _that_ bad.

Akashi nods in approval of the plan, “Yes and I will turn them off in the bathroom and the guest room so that if people need to clear their heads from your headache inducing music, they can escape to a quieter room.”

“Are the rooms soundproof?” Kise didn’t mean to question it out loud, it just slipped out of his mouth automatically, like most of his questions.

“Of course,” Akashi snaps quickly - Kise thinks that Akashi somehow felt insulted that it would be anything other than beautiful soundproof walls around the entire floor. 

Kise changes the subject quickly and efficiently, seeing that music was definitely covered for long enough, “So what do you want to do about food?”

Akashi’s strange coloured eyes glance down at the research on everyone Kise gave him, “I will take into consideration what everyone likes to eat, but pleasing everyone by getting their favourite foods is far too time-consuming. I will have my chef cook an exquisite meal that many teens will enjoy, but one that isn’t too heavy for everyone has already had dinner.”

Kise snaps his fingers, “Good plan - your own chef Akashi - that’s so cool~!”

“It isn’t very big of a deal - many individuals have their own chefs.”

Kise chooses to ignore the arrogant comment from Akashi and pushes forward in their planning, “Decorations… how should we decorate?” Kise absentmindedly taps his pen against the notebook, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, “I think your place looks great as it is! Maybe we just dim the lights and hang a Merry Christmas banner? Or Winter Break is Here banner?”

Akashi replies, “A Merry Christmas banner sounds better.”

Kise pouts and rubs his head in frustration, messing up his blonde hair in the process, “But people might think they need to bring presents!”

Akashi gives Kise a bored look, appearing fed up with Kise’s lack of intelligence, “Then when you call them, tell them that presents are not required in fact no present exchanging at the party.”

Kise nods for a moment but then adds, once remembering a fact he forgot, “Akashi… you’re leaving the day after! So I planned on giving you your gift at the party!”

Akashi appears mildly surprised and impressed by Kise, “Oh, you got me a gift, Kise?” As if friends don’t even give each other gifts for Christmas.

Kise responds brightly, “Of course! You give me one every year, I feel bad since I never thought about giving you one back.”

“Who are you again? Kise would never waste good shopping money on me,” Akashi smiles a little, actually joking a little with Kise. 

Akashi rarely ever jokes - it’s so rare Kise just blinks at him stupidly for a few moments before he actually replies, “Don’t remind me of my loss!” Kise fake cries, covering his hands over his eyes and whining for awhile.

Akashi just lightly chuckles at him, not quite laughing out loud - but Kise still thinks this is progress, even if it’s only miniscule.

Akashi sighs, “What am I going to do with you, you’re such a child.”

“And you’re acting like my Mom!”

“If I don’t, then who will? Certainly not Midorima or Kuroko.”

“So mean!”

Akashi stands and brushes off non existent dirt from his ironed pants, “Let’s get back to planning Kise. I’ll get some more cheese and crackers for you.”

“Yay! They’re so delicious!” Kise cheers, bouncing on his butt onto the white couch. Akashi can only smirk while he leaves, thinking Kise’s once again acting like a child.

…

Kise mumbles in between chewing a cheese and cracker, “What...activities should...we do?”

“Your mouth is full Kise,” Akashi states flatly.

Kise swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing, and then shoots Akashi his bright smile, “Not anymore~!”

“Do we need any activities? You teens will likely dance to your music and talk loudly,” Akashi questions, sounding skeptical about the idea of actually adding special activities to the party.

Kise smiles still - not even faltering in the slightest, much to Akashi’s irritation, “We should have at least one fun activity!”

“Like what?”

Kise puts his hands under his legs and shifts left and right, squirming on his bottom while sing-songing, “Likeee.. beer pong or a contest who can eat the most - that would be great for Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi...truth or dare, oh and spin-the-bottle~!” Kise wiggles his eyebrows and winks at Akashi at the end of his statement. The red haired teen resists the urge to puke from how revolting Kise looked just now.

Akashi wrinkles his nose, “Dear God, that sounds horrible.”

Kise disagrees loudly, “No - it’ll be fun~! Spin the bottle will be a long shot, but the others will likely not be refused.”

“Very well, you can handle that. I’m not a part of any of those activities of yours.” Akashi waves his hand at Kise, as though he’s expelling the entire ordeal from his mind. 

Kise sighs, “You’re no fun!”

Akashi’s gaze lands on Kise’s exasperated eyes, “I’m just very logical, Kise.”

The blonde can only shake his head before giving a wry smile, “I think we’ve got everything planned Akashi-cchi~!”

Kise looks up and notices Akashi’s frown on his face at the use of his nickname for the umpteenth time this night. Kise smirks and winks, “And don’t worry I’ll make sure you have fun - maybe I’ll find a girl or boy for you Akashi-cchi~!”

“Please. don’t.”

“That only encourages me!”

“Leave. now.”

...

“Kagami-kun.” 

Kuroko and Kagami were walking from Magi Burger, Kagami being unusually quiet which piqued Kuroko’s interest. Nothing unusual has been happening lately - the team has been training harder than ever after their win at the Winter Cup. 

They always head home together, it’s a strange ritual of theirs. It’s also unusual for Kagami to be quiet. He’s normally sputtering nonsense with a red face, or getting heated about a teacher that’s pestering him at school.

To say the least Kuroko was slightly worried Kagami may be thinking too hard over something - he often overthinks things. And the effects can be drastic. He doesn't want his best friend to blow up his head from thinking too hard.

Referring to Kagami as his best friend isn’t what he wishes - he has had feelings for Kagami for awhile, but he doesn’t wish for their friendship to be lost over complications in a relationship - or for Kagami to reject him and never wish to speak with him again due to disgust.

He knows he should think higher of Kagami than that - but Kagami can be intimidating at times and Kuroko still is uncertain of his views on well - same-sex couples.

It’s not like that conversation comes up often.

So that brings you up to now - Kuroko just wants to know if Kagami’s alright - since he’s been seeming to not be talking anytime soon, he’ll have to bring it up himself.

Kuroko repeats his call to Kagami, who’s walking right next to him, “Kagami-kun?”

“Hm?” Kagami hums, his eyes still not meeting Kuroko’s wide blue eyes. Kuroko raises an eyebrow, finding Kagami’s expression to be glazed over, as though he’s not listening to Kuroko at all.

Kuroko blurts, “You’ve been acting stranger than usual.”

This thankfully seems to draw the usual Kagami Taiga out, because the tall redhead splutters, “Huh?!” His eyes narrowing and face whitening, seeming a little taken aback by Kuroko’s statement. Kuroko isn’t sure if he should be deeply offended that his friend didn’t think he would notice or if he should be worried that Kagami is looking so white. He’s normally incredibly tanned.

No - Kuroko is definitely not imagining an image of Kagami on a beach tanning with no shirt - _definitely not. ‘No abs nope, not right now, not when you’re looking into his narrowed red eyes right now. You will not blush in this moment!’_ Kuroko heatedly thinks, his mind wandering into completely _inappropriate_ places. He normally only does this when he’s at home or in the changeroom - and he literally has no other place to look since Kagami is literally _right there_ \- but no, not in public in the middle of the evening. 

Kuroko stops in his walking, holding onto Kagami’s arm, with his black school uniform on and no form of winter jacket, unlike Kuroko who’s still shivering in his heavy winter coat that isn’t a part of uniform. Kagami thankfully stops in his walking as well still looking nervous and whiter than usual in the face.

Kuroko swallows his saliva, not realizing his mouth was watering a little before saying, “Kagami I” -

*vvvmmm...vmmmmmm*

Kuroko feels the vibrations of his cellphone in his pants pocket. He quickly digs the phone out of his pocket and reads the name of the caller flashing before the screen on his cell that’s still vibrating in his hands.

 _Kise Ryouta_. Kuroko’s eyes land on the ridiculous picture of Kise winking and holding up a peace sign before quickly picking up the call, deciding that from past experiences Kise would only send him a mountain of texts with only one word in each text - worrying about his whereabouts, thinking that he’s been kidnapped, or is ignoring him, or is seriously injured and at a hospital or lastly, and most embarrassingly enough, that he’s hooking up with Kagami. And doing things he’d rather not reimagine in his head right now.

Kuroko reluctantly taps the screen to answer the damn phone call and is immediately greeted by sounds in the background of Kise’s cellphone of Kasamatsu yelling at Kise, ‘ _Are you a fucking idiot?! You’re break is over!_ ’

After a one second interval Kuroko is honoured by the horrible screeching of Kise in his ear. Kuroko doesn’t doubt that Kagami can probably hear Kise’s annoyingly loud voice from where he’s standing still beside him.

‘ _Kurokocchi~! Akashicchi is hosting a party!_ ’ Kuroko can’t seem to shake the utter disappointment and disgust he’s feeling for Kise right now - what has Kise been drinking? Akashi and parties - with high schoolers? Uh - no that doesn’t happen. Ever.

“What? That isn’t like him at all,” Kuroko states plainly in monotone, not sounding to be in disbelief. He doesn’t exactly believe Kise - he’d have to text Akashi about this afterwards - but for now he’ll just humour Kise, or else he can get seriously whiny. And well to put it frankly, just a pain in the ass. And not a pleasurable pain - _not at all_.

Kuroko can tell Kise is just grinning from ear to ear right now, Kise practically sings his next reply, ‘ _Of course not, Kurokocchi! I convinced him to! Aren’t I a genius?_ ’ 

Kuroko can only internally sigh and rub his forehead, getting tired of Kise, he ignores the blonde’s last narcissistic statement and responds, “Convinced? If he ends up regretting this, I’ve got nothing to do with it.”

That is definitely the truth - if it were legit and by some pure miracle, Akashi had decided to become an actual kind person or maybe an angel - and decided to host an actual party - well, he’d definitely want nothing to do with it. Akashi would surely regain his sanity later - and Kuroko is not going to get hit in any crossfires anytime soon - not if he’s watching. 

Kise sounds completely confident when he breathes out, dripping with excitement, ‘ _He won’t regret it! Plus, everyone’s invited! All of everyone’s basketball teams! Even yours!_ ’

It sounds worse than Kuroko thought - Akashi will most definitely regret this later if this is actually happening. Kise getting involved in planning a party? Yeah - this is going to be disastrous. 

Kuroko verifies that Kise isn’t just bullshitting this right now, “Wait, everyone?”

‘ _Well...I’m also going to encourage you all to invite some girls too - so that it’s not just guys. But none of my fangirls, okay? Having them come will be troublesome especially with Kasamatsu-senpai being there! So maybe ask the girls basketball team?Just normal girls, okay? Oh, and none that will fawn over Akashicchi! I want him to hit it off with a normal girl!_ ’

At the reminder of Kasamatsu being there, Kuroko hopes that somehow if this party does end up actually occurring that the senpais will be able to control everything from getting out of hand. The bluenette’s mind registers what Kise just told him - no girls that fawn over Akashi? _Wait, what?!_

Kuroko questions, “With Akashi-kun? I don’t think it’s possible to find a girl like that. Akashi’s basically a living breathing prince.”

Kise cuts in, his laugh ringing in Kuroko’s practically bleeding ear from Kise’s loud voice, ‘ _Hahaaha! That is true - SO true! And totally unfair!_ ’

Kuroko resists the urge to roll his eyes at Kise for pouting over Akashi’s prince-like nature, at least not when he’s acting like an evil demon about to rip you apart. Kuroko just states, “but I’ll try my best. I’ll ask my senpais about it.”

‘ _Great~! The party is on December 18th at Akashi’s new apartment at 8:00pm! He’s sending out formal old geezer invitations to you too. You can give them to your teammates, or just tell them and spare them from looking at his boring designer cardstock!_ ’

Kuroko can’t help but finding it amusing that Akashi despite Kise’s pleas still sent out invitations the old-fashioned way. Kuroko is beginning to think that this party may actually be happening - but texting Akashi will be the only confirmation of the truth.

Kuroko can’t help but wonder, “What is the party for, exactly?”

No one’s birthdays are nearby - and the Winter Cup ended awhile ago.

Kise sounds disappointed and clicks his tongue in clear disapproval of Kuroko’s statement, _‘Christmas, Kurokocchi, a Christmas party! But no presents! You don’t have to give any out - we’re doing it on December 18th because Akashicchi won’t be here during Christmas, he’s going to the Caribbean again!_ ’

Kuroko nods despite Kise not seeing him, remembering Akashi mentioning this during last winter, “Hm. Okay. I’ll have to double check with my parents, but I’m sure I can come. I’ll notify everyone tomorrow.”

Kuroko can't help but smile, if this party does indeed happen, it may be good that Akashi’s involved in planning the party - despite how scary he is, he may ensure that Kise isn’t completely out of hand in terms of planning. Kuroko still has his obvious worries and doubts. But he decides to keep a momentary open mind on behalf of Kise’s enthusiasm, despite how irritating he sounds.

Kise is definitely grinning still, ‘ _Great, see you~! Bye-bye~!_ ’

“Bye.”

Kuroko ends the call and shoves the phone quickly back into his pocket afterwards. When his light blue eyes rise up to meet Kagami - he seems back to normal and still standing there in the same spot patiently, but seeming a little annoyed, judging by his frown on his face. 

Kagami questions - more like demands to know, “Who was that? And since when is Akashi a freaking prince?!”

Kuroko decides to continue walking, Kagami hesitates, appearing confused before jogging to catch up with Kuroko and walking at a leisure pace with the small blue haired boy. Kuroko explains bluntly, “It was Kise. It’s not unusual for him to call - Kise’s always friendly.”

“Ugh I don’t like it.” Kagami is still frowning - his messy eyebrows still wrinkling his forehead in displeasure.

Kuroko teases with a light smile, “Is Kagami-kun jealous?”

“Of course not!” Kagami face reddens, cheeks flushing pink, ”You avoided my other question! Since when did you describe Akashi as a prince?!” Kuroko can tell Kagami is obviously frustrated by his use of compliment on Akashi - and Kuroko can’t help but enjoy teasing Kagami, for his embarrassing side is always adorable to watch - and one of the many attractive qualities Kuroko can’t seem to ever dislike - or not notice. It’s as adorable as when he’s afraid of Nigou, those moments at the gym are always fun to watch, when Kagami is huddled in the corner as though Nigou could actually physically hurt him. 

“It’s only natural, Kagami-kun - he’s as well-mannered and charming as a prince.” Kuroko deadpans the statement with all the seriousness he usually uses with Kagami. He’s mostly just poking fun a little though.

“Charming?!” Kagami bursts out loudly, his face flushing even more and messy eyebrows furrowing in what seems to be complete anger and also deep puzzlement as to why Kuroko would agree to such a thing. Kuroko can only hide a smile behind his hand before pretending as though he’s just wiping his mouth and turning to Kagami with a forced serious expression. Kuroko has his trademark piercing blank stare on Kagami’s fiery gaze.

The bluenette scolds, “Kagami-kun, you’re avoiding the real subject here - how you’ve been acting stranger.” He decides to bring up what Kise had interrupted earlier - there was no way Kuroko could forget how strange Kagami has been acting as of late.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Kagami stutters, his red eyes averting from looking directly at Kuroko in the eye. And really Kuroko has to sigh in annoyance, since Kagami is fairly obvious when he’s lying through his teeth - Kuroko doesn’t enjoy being so obviously lied to. 

“Kagami,” Kuroko’s voice is serious now, with no room for objections in avoiding this conversation. Kuroko has even stopped walking and is is giving a hard determined stare to Kagami, telling him he won’t be giving up anytime soon.

Apparently Kuroko’s look isn’t enough to sway Kagami, who simply scratches his face with his index finger while looking away from his friend’s gaze, “I’m heading home, Kuroko, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kuroko decides to save his interrogation for another day, when Kagami is in a better and more open-minded mood. Kuroko reminds his tall friend, “Kagami-kun, I’m staying over at your house, remember? We’re studying for that test.”

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot!”

“Clearly.”

“W-well, let’s go,” Kagami nods and leads the way to his apartment complex. 

Kuroko follows closely behind and frowns while looking down at his feet moving across the sidewalk, “You can’t avoid the subject forever.”

Kagami hesitates before saying, “So...you’re going to a party? I heard something about a party in your conversation.”

Kuroko can only sigh.

Kise always seems to ruin everything.

...

Message  
 **To: Akashi Seijuro**  
 **From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

A party, Akashi? Are you certain about this or has Kise gone clinically insane?  
 _Sent at 10:30 pm, December 7_

…

Message  
 **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**  
 **From: Akashi Seijuro**

I appreciate the humor Kuroko, but to be expected you aren’t very good at it. I will see you on the 18th, Tetsuya.  
 _Sent at 11:00 pm, December 7_

And yes, that is an order.  
 _Sent at 11:04 pm, December 7_

I am never uncertain about anything.   
_Sent at 11:11 pm, December 7_

This conversation is ending now.  
 _Sent at 11:12 pm, December 7_

…

Akashi is currently making his way out from his school, amongst the many other students at Rakuzan High, blabbering loudly around him, some going to after school practices or club meetings, others heading out to tutors or just going home entirely. Akashi for today had decided to give the starters for Rakuzan’s basketball team a break and told them to head home for the day - reminding them to keep up in their studies.

Akashi is aware of the fact Nebuya is falling behind, and Hayama is barely keeping up in his studies. He just hopes the subtle hint he gave to Mibuchi is enough for him to realize he should be making sure they’re keeping up their marks - or else Akashi will have to step in himself.

And he isn’t quite kind when tutoring.

To say the least Mibuchi got the message. Leaving Akashi to be able to head home earlier than he usually would on this winter day. He shoves his cold hands into his winter jacket pockets in hopes of warming them slightly. The cold hasn’t been much of a bother as of yet for Akashi, so walking to the bus station isn’t as much of a pain. Though after the bus ride he has a long subway ride ahead of him - going home this way may take longer but having his Father’s atrociously obvious limousine come to pick him up in front of all of his peers is a complete mocking of his capabilities. He can get around fine on his own.

Akashi is taken from his own inner musings when his cellphone in his schoolbag begins ringing, the ringtone always far too cheerful for Akashi’s ears. He continues his walk, slowing a little while struggling with his bag to take out his cell. Finally he reaches the phone and recognizes the photo of Murasakibara, back when he was young and in Teiko, eating a candy bar while staring lazily at the camera, Akashi always has to force a serious expression onto his face after seeing the photo simply because it brings back good memories before everything went badly in Teiko.

He answers the call immediately since the purple giant wouldn’t be calling him over nothing. In fact he _never_ called period - sure there were a few odd times he would, but the giant is so lazy he can barely even send a single text message let alone hold an actual conversation on the phone.

“Hello, this is Akashi Seijuro speaking.” Akashi greets his calls exactly the same way - always polite and ready for any type of call, from a businessman to a highschool student, Akashi knows how to speak to them all.

“ _Aka-chin, Ki-chan called - you having party?_ ”

“Yes, Atsushi, I am. And do not worry there will be plenty of snacks there for you.”

“ _Thank you, Aka-chin. Bye._ ”

The call ends before Akashi can even respond with a farewell. The redhead can only sigh as he puts away the cellphone back into the outside pocket of his schoolbag.

“Honestly, that boy is far worse than a toddler.”

After Akashi walks for 5 seconds his cell phone begins ringing once again. Akashi wonders if people are just going to keep calling him instead of Kise about this party. He’s going to get extremely annoyed soon enough - he wonders if he should have just created a Group Chat of some sorts and sent out a message to them all - that yes, he is indeed hosting a party. _Why are they all surprised?_ Akashi ponders as he once more takes out his cell and answers the call after the glance at the photo on the touchscreen.

“Atsushi?” Akashi asks, instead of his usual greeting, deciding to cut to the chase since he doesn’t have time to be picking up calls every few seconds from the tall former teammate of his.

“ _Aka-chin, Muro-chin is coming too. Snacks for him too._ ” Akashi hears Himuro in the background saying, “ _you don’t need to do that._ ”

Murasakibara says to Himuro (Akashi assumes), “ _You need snacks, you’re so small._ ”

The redhead hears Himuro respond, “ _Don’t say that; it’s embarrassing._ ”

“ _Himuro blushing is delicious._ ”

“ _Atsushi! - don’t just lick -_ ”

Akashi fights the upcoming blush threatening to taint his pale cheeks from what he’s overhearing between the two boys, thinking to himself, ‘ _Since when did Atsushi date? He’s still a child!_ ’

Akashi coughs, interrupting the other conversation, “Ahem. Do not worry, I will ensure there are snacks for all of your teammates.”

“ _Okkaay. I need to eat Himuro now. Bye._ ” Murasakibara practically drones in his childish voice and abruptly hangs up the call like he usually does with Akashi.

Akashi had to stop himself from redialing Murasakibara like the mother-hen he truly is. He probably didn’t redial due to the fact he’s far more scared to hear anymore weird things that he shouldn’t really be hearing from his friend.

Akashi needs to realize that Murasakibara can take care of himself - more like _protect_ himself - he _is_ taller and stronger than Himuro, so Akashi needs to stop worrying.

The person he should really be worrying about is Himuro.

...

Midorima calls Akashi on his cell about a day afterwards - probably later than Murasakibara and Kuroko due to thinking over what to say to Akashi when he does call. Akashi had simply been playing Shogi at lunchtime by himself, so picking up the call was no problem at all.

“ _What have you done to the real Akashi?_ ”

“Hm. I guess hosting a large party isn’t like me at all. I feel as though I’ve been getting this reaction all week.”

Midorima’s serious tone is immediate to respond, “ _It’s not that. I’m fine with that. It’s Kise’s involvement in this that is making me question your sanity._ ”

“Shintaro, when have I ever been sane?”

“ _Nevermind, I’ll just see you at the party._ ”

“Good, good. I no longer need to order you to come. Obedience is a great sign of you evolving.”

Midorima snorts, before replying, “ _It’s not obedience, it’s simply I know how you are._ ”

“Whatever the case is, you’ll be coming.”

“ _That has already been said, Akashi. Goodbye._ ”

...

“ _Kise, are you fucking stupid?_ ” Aomine asks.

“How mean! I don’t like talking with you!”

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

“Momoi-cchi is going to be there~! With all of those horny basketball boys!”

“ _Fuck you._ ”

“I knew you would say yes~!”

…

And so, Akashi couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy to be planning such a large party - on top of keeping up with his schoolwork, student council, basketball club, he meticulously begins preparing for the party. The crazy gleam in his eyes caused many people to avoid him in the halls - even his own regular teammates were noticing the strange change in Akashi.

Mibuchi sighs, “Ooh, Sei-chan is going to scare off all the ladies with that look. Poor girls.”

“Ha! I think it’s great! He’s been crushing it at practice!” Nebuya grins, “also, the party will no doubt be fucking awesome!”

Mibuchi looks at the dark skinned boy with disgust, “Ew, you’re grossing me out just standing there and yelling in my ear. You're too close!”

Hayama shoves himself in between the two taller individuals, “Hey! I think it will be good~! Though Akashi may attempt at killing us in practice, as long as we get better to crush Seirin next time it’ll be great Reo-nee!”

Nebuya grins from ear to ear, a teasing smile playing on his lips, “Yea. Right, Reo - nee?” the taller dark skinned boy is mocking the nickname in a high pitched voice.

Mibuchi glares pointedly at the brute before casually flicking his silky black hair with his right hand. He closes his emerald green eyes, “Please, Hayama is just saying that cause he’s looking at Seirin’s cute looking point guard, Izuki, was it?”

Hayama pouts, his sharp tooth sticking out, “You’re no fair Reo-nee! And I have NO idea what you’re talking about!” He’s flailing his arms and closing his eyes like an angry child.

“Uh, children these days, always so young,” Mibuchi sighs mostly to himself than to Hayama who’s still babbling wildly, while skittering around the hall that they were stalking Akashi in.

“Says the guy who picks a fight with anyone who looks ugly.” Nebuya is elbowing the shorter boy beside him.

“So, you ARE admitting to your disgusting looks?” Mibuchi can’t stop the teasing smirk falling onto his face.

“If I’m so disgusting - stop pestering me then. Or stop looking at me all the time,” Nebuya retorts back.

Mibuchi cannot ignore a challenge. Despite how ugly it may seem.


	2. Just ask me already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is oblivious.
> 
> Kise is a wingman. For two people.
> 
> Poor Furihata is unaware.
> 
> Himuro is a ladies man.
> 
> And Kiyoshi is a troll.
> 
> aka. stuff happens before the party

Messages

**To: Shin-chan <3**

**From: Me**

SHIHHIINNN-CCHHAAANNN! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

WHY R U SOOOO MEAN?! ( ≧Д≦) ALL I

EVER DO IS GIVE YOU IS LOVE AND CARE

\- AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!

｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

_Sent at 10:50 pm, December 9th_

I CANT EVEN TALK OR LOOK AT U ANYMORE!!!!

(>_<)  IM DONE!!! （＞д＜）

_Sent at 10:51 pm, December 9th_

…

There is a story prior to receiving those messages from Takao.

Midorima had got home quite late due to extra practice and like usual he headed back home with his friend, bordering on crazy friend at that, Takao Kazunari. The hyena-like teen kept pestering him all day about trivial things as usual and by the end of the day he was sick of it. Oddly, Takao was quieter on the way back home, as though he were thinking of something. Midorima was far too busy enjoying the silence that he didn’t even bother inquiring about what was on his friend’s mind.

It was obvious that there was something on the hawk eye’s mind, now that Midorima can think about it properly in his home, after finishing up his homework. But it isn’t until far after dinner and his usual bath that Midorima is reminded of Takao when he lifts his phone from where he placed it after school on his nightstand. He is about to shut off the phone and head back to the washroom to brush his teeth when his phone vibrates in his hand and he receives a text message. Midorima then remembered Takao’s strange behaviour and quickly checks his inbox when another message pops up underneath the first one from Takao.

And that brings him to the present time - receiving Takao’s godforsaken emoticon-filled messages…

SHIHHIINNN-CCHHAAANNN! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ WHY R U SOOOO MEAN?! ( ≧Д≦) ALL I EVER DO IS GIVE YOU LOVE AND CARE - AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!

｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

_Sent at 10:50 pm, December 9th_

I CANT EVEN TALK OR LOOK AT U ANYMORE!!!! (>_<) IM DONE!!! （＞д＜）

_Sent at 10:51 pm, December 9th_

**  
******

**To: Bakao**

**From: Me**

****

Fool.

_Sent at 10:54 pm, December 9th_

****

Explain at once, Takao. What are you getting so worked up over? Don’t tell me you are still whining about me telling Akiyama Sensei that you were the one who pranked him? With a cheesy whoopie cushion no less.

_Sent at 10:56 pm, December 9th_

****

How rude!! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ I wouldn’t be still angry about that! (⋋▂⋌) U SHOULD KNOW WHAT IM ANGRY ABOUT SHIN-CHAN! ╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

_Sent at 10:57pm, December 9th_

****

Midorima sighs at the text message he received from Takao and frowns, wondering what in God’s name Takao could possibly be angry about right now. He decides that guessing would probably be the best option, since admitting he has no clue what he’s angry about will be a hit on the green haired teen’s pride. He thinks Takao will simply enlighten his supposed ‘fault’ after bringing up a few things he could be angry about.

****

Don’t tell me this is because I drank from your water bottle at practice.

_Sent at 10:59pm, December 9th_

****

NO! （▽д▽）u didnt have ur own water bottle Shin-chan - why would I b angry u used it?!

Sent at 11:00 pm, December 9th

****

I cant believe u don’t have more faith in me! >.<

_Sent at 11:01 pm, December 9th_

****

Hm. Is this about you losing to rock-paper-scissors, again? That is hardly something to be angry over, Takao.

_Sent at 11:03 pm, December 9th_

****

Uh! NO! Not that! ｏ( ><)o

_Sent at 11:04 pm, December 9th_

******  
  
**

I’m losing my patience, Takao. It is getting late. Will you just enlighten me on what exactly you are angry about?

_Sent at 11:06 pm, December 9th_

****

Ur losing UR PATIENCE?! ((ヾ(≧皿≦；)ノ＿)) You dont even know what Im angry about!

(つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡ Im just done right now! just go to bed if u really dont want to spend time talking with me right now!

_Sent at 11:07 pm, December 9th_

****

Midorima simply shut his phone off, despite the urge he had to quickly reply to Takao and resolve their issue before tomorrow. To put it simply, the green haired boy is tired and he honestly would rather sleep on it and hopefully draw to some sort of conclusion as to why the point guard is so angry at him. So Midorima finally places his phone down onto his nightstand, plugging it into his charger then leaves his bedroom to brush his teeth before going to bed.

****  
****...

Kise is surprised when he’s sneakily playing on his phone during first period under his desk (Candy Crush, one of the many free apps he plays on) that he receives a message from the one and only Midorima Shintaro. It never happened. At all. The blonde is definitely curious as to what Midorima texted him about, he wonders if this has to do with his crazy horoscopes or something of that nature - Kise doesn’t think he could handle his strange attitude this early in the morning.

****

He holds back a snicker in the back of the classroom, covering his hand as he recalls putting the emoticon with sunglasses on beside Midorima’s contact name before finally tapping the conversation thread and arriving to his new message...

******  
  
**

**From: Midorimacchi   (⌐■_■)**

**To: Me**

****

Kise, if a person does not pick you up before school and ignores you in the morning, how angry are they? What can they possibly be angry about?

_Sent at 8:39 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

Kise can’t help but raise an eyebrow in confusion and mild surprise at the text. He doesn’t hesitate in quickly texting a reply, his curiousness getting the better of him, as usual. Kasamatsu-senpai often complains about him getting his nose in everyone’s business, but it was so _hard_ not to. Especially when he can help them in some sort of way! Whether it be advice or a push in the right direction, Kise enjoyed it!

****

Midorimacchi~! ＼(^o^)／ Someone’s angry at u?! No way, thats SO hard to believe! XD

_Sent at 8:40 am, December 10th_

****

Kise. I can do without the sarcasm at the moment. If you are of no use, I’ll just contact Kuroko.

_Sent at 8:41 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

Kise holds back a chuckle and rolls his eyes before replying to the green haired teen, his thumbs tapping silently against the screen with ease.

 

 

Ouuuu, someone’s getting defensive! (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ Relax, Midorimacchi! A lovers quarrel is sometimes to be expected, I just can’t believe u didn’t tell me who the lucky gal is! ( ◞᷄દ◟᷅ )

_Sent at 8:42 am, December 10th_

_**** _

The lucky girl? What are you speaking about now? I’m talking about Takao.

_Sent at 8:44 am, December 10th_

 

Ohh, lucky guy or girl, it doesn’t matter what gender, silly! （○゜ε＾○）I had no idea you and Takao were dating though! (๑°o°๑) I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!!! But now that I think about it I definitely approve! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ You guys are a great match!! <3

_Sent at 8:46 am, December 10th_

****

KISE? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Takao and I are NOT dating. We are barely even friends.

_Sent at 8:47 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

Now Kise frowns, completely lost and confused about what Midorima is talking about. He replies quickly, filled with bewilderment about what Midorima is talking about.

******  
  
**

Wait so this isnt about a lover’s quarrel?! (*´･o･) AW! ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) I got excited there Midorimacchi~!

(つ﹏<。)

_Sent at 8:48 am, December 10th_

****

You are being ridiculous.

_Sent at 8:49 am, December 10th_

****

NO! I’m nooottt! How am I ridiculous?! (˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥) Its ridiculous your texting during class!(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_Sent at 8:50 am, December 10th_

****

Hmph. This is of importance. I would like to resolve the problem before practice after school.

_Sent at 8:52 am, December 10th_

****

Resolve? what happened with you and Takao anyways? ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ) this is horrible!! what if you guys cant make up be4 the party!!! (╯•﹏•╰)

_Sent at 8:53 am, December 10th_

****

OMGGGG! (((( ;°Д°))))

_Sent at 8:54 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

I’M GONNA DIE! ヾ( ๑´д`๑)ﾂ

_Sent at 8:54 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

Please do that.

_Sent at 8:55 am, December 10th_

 

NOOO! .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

_Sent at 8:55 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

THE PARTY MUST BE GOOOOD! (￣□￣;)!!

_Sent at 8:56 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

AKASHI IS GOING TO KILL ME IF HE DOESNT SHOW UP OR U DONT BECAUSE OF THIS! ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ

_Sent at 8:56 am, December 10th_

******  
  
**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

_Sent at 8:57 am, December 10th_

_**** _

Kise. I have overlooked something and have realized what he is angry about. Your help is no longer needed. I will text you the results later. Please don’t die in the process of worrying over nothing.

_Sent at 8:57 am, December 10th_

****

WAITTT! TELL ME WHAT IT WAS!!! ((((｡(´°Α°｀)｡))))

_Sent at 8:58 am, December 10th_

****

(　〇□〇）MIDORIMACCCHIII?!?!

_Sent at 8:59 am, December 10th_

****

(　ﾟДﾟ)＜!! HEYYYYYY THIS ISN’T FAIRRR!!

_Sent at 9:02 am, December 10th_

****

Go die, baka.

_Sent at 9:05 am, December 10th_

****

IM GONNA GET TAKAO’S NUMBER IF YOU DONT TELL ME!!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

_Sent at 9:10 am, December 10th_

****

You will not do that. I will tell you later. Pay attention during class, Kise. This will be easy to resolve.

_Sent at 9:20 am, December 10th_

 

The blonde has completely given up and roughly shoves his cell angrily back into his uniform’s pocket. His eyebrows furrow in obvious anger and he can’t help but feel peeved that Midorima is telling him nothing when he so obviously realized _something_. Was his advice really that bad?

****** **

Kise felt the urge to notify the possible setback to Akashi, but he had hope it would resolve itself. As long as he’s waiting for that next text message from Midorima, he won’t be calling Akashi anytime soon. Also, he’s been hearing that Akashi’s getting far more calls than usual - calling him up would only aggravate Akashi, especially over something petty like some weird quarrel between those possible lovers.

****** **

Yes, in Kise’s mind there’s no way in hell Takao can tolerate Midorima if he didn’t have _any_ sort of feelings for the serious boy.

... ** **  
****

 

Takao was stomping his way onto the cold (more like freezing) roof of the school, in hopes of avoiding his Shin-chan, which is a lot harder said than done. Not talking with him is horrible and Takao had to restrain himself by clenching his fists tightly to stop from turning around down the hall and jumping onto Shin-chan from behind. Which would definitely cause the tall teen to nearly fall over - but NO, he has to go up the damn stairs and eat alone outside in the freezing cold weather, because even though he does talk with almost everyone in his class, he isn’t in the mood to be keeping up appearances.

After reaching the damn roof he’s relieved no one is there to see him eating alone in solitude but is immediately greeted with the freezing cold wind directly to his face, even the scarf he wrapped around himself from in his bag almost flies off. And considering he isn’t wearing his winter jacket he _really_ shouldn’t be sitting out here. But alas, it was either this or facing Shin-chan while trying to ignore him - which of course is physically impossible. So, he pushes his way through the cold biting air at his ears and plops himself around the corner of the entrance to the roof, hoping that if by some chance a weird couple came up to make out, they wouldn’t notice him.

It isn’t until he begins picking at his bento that Takao notices a long shadow looming over him.

The hawk eye clearly hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, or else he would’ve noticed sooner. It must be this damn cold weather - it’s messing up with his eyes focus.

****

He lifts his head, hoping on his dear life that he is wrong in his assumption of Shin-chan standing in front of him - but no, his hawk eye is never wrong, as per usual. And the tall, lean Midorima Shintaro, the beautiful ace for their great team is standing right before him, in a winter coat no less - because _obviously_ he’s smarter than him to actually think of bringing one with him, Takao bitterly thought, feeling a laugh about to come on - not his upbeat ones that he enjoys making, but one of his nervous laughs. He absolutely hates the sound of those himself - so he tries to hide it behind a cough.

******  
**

Midorima states, his emerald eyes steely, “What are you doing out here in the cold?”

****

Takao really wants to continue ignoring him, but with Shin-chan literally only a few centimeters away from where he’s sitting on the ground, he really can’t dodge anything anymore. He just turns his gaze away and mutters, “I’m eating lunch.” He doesn’t want to elaborate on his own stupidity any further - especially not with those condescending eyes looking down on him.

****

“I can see that Takao, it’s just...” Shin-chan’s voice sounds different a little shaky and unsure of himself, which normally is nothing like Shin-chan at all. Takao ends up looking back at his partner on the court, wondering why the green haired boy appears stiffer than earlier today. Shin-chan continues, “Uh… nevermind. I know why you’re angry, Takao. I came to address that, so there’s no point in you ignoring me.”

****

Takao pouts, “I wasn’t ignoring you!”

****

Midorima raises an eyebrow and a vein obviously sticks out on his forehead in clear irritation.

****

Takao continues, “And even if I was ignoring you, you totally deserve it! You didn’t even acknowledge my anger yesterday! Or ask me what was wrong on the way home!” Takao can normally handle Midorima’s oblivious nature, hell he teased that side of the boy all the time, but even he can lose his patience. This isn’t the first time Midorima completely ignored his feelings on things.

****

“Takao…” Midorima mutters.

****

Takao glares and snaps, “What?!”

****

“This is about the party at Akashi’s isn’t it?” Midorima sighs lightly, while adjusting his glasses for the millionth time today.

****

Takao frowns and furrows his eyebrows, “Yeah, well it would have been nice to hear it from you! But no - I get this weird formal invitation from Otsubo-san, which apparently was initially from Akashi, that crazy old friend of yours and you gave them to the coach who then gave it to Otsubo-san!”

****

“Takao I” -

****

Takao shakes his head and closes his grey eyes, feeling the anger from yesterday raking through his entire body, going along with the beat of his heart,  “The point is you didn’t even mention this huge party to me! And Otsubo-san said to invite classmates and stuff, said you told the coach that and I couldn’t help but be _pissed_ you couldn’t even mention it to me all day, since you knew about it before or hint at it on the way home! So that’s why I’m angry, okay?!”

******  
**

Takao finally decides to breath and focus his angry grey eyes on anything but the teen standing before him. His right hand is shaking from gripping his chopsticks so hard and he’s still shivering in the cold as another gust of wind blows right into his eyes. His eyes are watering from the cool air -he tells himself- and not on the fact that Shin-chan never even thought about how he’d feel about the party or ask him to come along with him or something of that nature. They were good friends, best friends in Takao’s mind - what’s so hard for him to tell him about the party?!

****

“Takao, I’m sorry - it’s just I’m not exactly excited about this party simply because Kise is behind it - and that guy is never up to anything good. Personally, I didn’t like the idea of you getting involved in something that could be a complete disaster. But I did tell Otsubo-san since the third years will be leaving soon and I thought they deserved some form of celebration on their hard work,” Shin-chan spoke seriously, but there was clear worry in his tone that others probably wouldn’t notice.

****

Takao could understand it now, he also supposes he may have overreacted a little. He should have had more faith in his Shin-chan - the truth was Takao isn’t exactly pleased that Akashi is hosting a party at his apartment and he was more worried about the fact Shin-chan may not want him there because he’d rather spend time with his former teammate from Teiko, the all great and powerful Akashi Seijuro. Even despite Rakuzan’s loss to Seirin, Akashi is still a complete and utter monster on the court and Takao would have to be blind to not be completely jealous over Akashi’s great abilities that he so obviously doesn’t have. And seeing them talk together normally without a court in the vicinity probably won’t do the hawk eyed teen any good.

****

“Oh, Shin-chan ~!” he grins as he suddenly hugs the tall teen out of nowhere, he indeed missed teasing the stoic boy. “I overreacted, huh? Just make sure to tell me first, next time~! Did you start inviting any girlsss?” Takao grabs the taller boy by the shoulders and backs up, getting a good view of the blush on the taller male’s face and smiling broadly at the reaction he was given.

****

“Uh, don’t be stupid. That isn’t my job. Akashi and Kise can figure that out on their own,” Shin-chan brushes off, trying to sound indifferent about the entire ordeal.

****

Takao giggles, “Eh?! You’re as stiff as usual Shin-chan! You just don’t know anyone’s names, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll handle the inviting - this will be fun~!”

****

Takao is certain he sure as hell won’t let Akashi hog his Shin-chan all night at the party, at least not with the winter break and Christmas coming around! This is time spent with your loved ones, and despite Shin-chan not knowing he cares about him more than anything else, there’s _no way_ he’ll be giving up on his Shin-chan anytime soon.

****

…

 

**To: an annoying ugly ass**

**From: Me**

Everything has worked out. Takao was simply angry I didn’t tell him first about the party. Nothing too extravagant. There was no need for him to worry about the meaning behind it, I’m not a fan of this party, that’s all there is to it.

_Sent at 2:30 pm, December 10th_

Awwww!  (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ good for you Midorimacchi~! :D Is that the closest you’ll get to being romantic?

i feel so bad for Takao-kun! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

Sent at 2:31 pm, December 10th

Shut up. Go die.

_Sent at 2:32 pm, December 10th_

 

...

 

“A party? Wow, that’s kind of… strange.” Hyuuga’s answer to the announcement Kuroko just made to the team is immediately agreed upon, judging by the murmurs from everyone that Kuroko can hear.

Kuroko at the beginning of practice after receiving the ridiculously formal invitations that Akashi sent him to his house - hand delivered by a messenger at that (truly Akashi has no limits in his extensiveness), he threw out the meticulously designed card stock and decided to simply tell everyone at practice about the party. A formal invitation is not normal in this day and age - no one would come with such a formal looking invitation. Clearly, he crossed the line with the invitations but Kuroko’s pretty sure Akashi has no clue of where the line even is, or how to be inconspicuous about things. Thus, that brings you to now, Kuroko making his announcement to his murmuring teammates.

Riko just sighs with a roll of her eyes, “Will you all quit talking! Let Kuroko finish!”

As usual everyone becomes silent immediately after Riko raises her voice. According to her this isn’t satisfactory enough, judging by the irritated furrow of her eyebrows. The Seirin team internally hopes Hyuuga can somehow deter that anger of hers. He seems to be the only person who can. Though sometimes the anger is then focused on himself - the team has sympathized but never actually tried helping out simply because of the fear of the coach’s subsequent wrath.

Kuroko clears his throat, “as I was saying, I will send you all the address through a text, and it’s Christmas themed, but no present exchanging or anything like that. Kise also said to invite some normal girls from your classes - ones that won’t go crazy at the sight of Kise.”

Riko scoffs at this and Hyuuga groans out loud. Izuki smiles as he points out, “Uh… I don't think that’s physically possible.”

Kuroko just shrugs in response.

Riko turns her head down to the small teen, “Is that all, Kuroko?”

Kuroko nods silently and makes his way back towards his fellow first years. Kagami is acting a little more natural, but Kuroko can tell by his glances towards the pale blue haired boy, that something is on his mind still.

Riko dismisses the team and Hyuuga stays behind to talk with the coach as usual.

Kagami then comments, “So you guys will let Furi know?”

"Yeah, I will text Furi tonight, don't worry," Fukuda answers with a small smile.

Kawahara grins, "That may worsen his cold, but by tonight  he should feel better anyways."

Kagami scratches his head, "Why would it worsen his cold?"

Kuroko elbows Kagami harshly and the tall ace howls out from the impact. Kuroko may be small but his punch and elbow jabs were as strong as the coach's, hell maybe even worse. Those punches did send the ball flying across an entire court.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

****

"Kagami-kun, you are being oblivious once again. Furi gets nervous easily, don't you know that by now? He's likely to get intimidated by a big party with so many people. Fukuda maybe tell him that it will be a relaxing party with some basketball friends."

****

Fukuda nods and begins heading back with Kawahara to the change rooms. Kagami watches for a few moments before landing his red eyes on Kuroko beside him.

****

"Say, isn't this bad? I mean you're lying to poor Furi. Shouldn't you just tell him as it is?" Kagami inquires gruffly, but his tone had a little worry in it. Kagami can be gentle and a worrywart when no one really realizes it. Especially Furihata who often needs encouragement and is a complete klutz at times. Furihata's also far more innocent than everyone Kuroko thinks he's ever met - maybe even more than the apologetic mushroom!

****

The point is Kagami is too gentle for his own good and enjoys taking care of Furihata. Kuroko understands, he feels the same way about the messy haired boy who shakes violently when stepping onto the court for official games.

****

He looks up at Kagami and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Kagami-kun it's sometimes better for people to figure things out later. If we tell him this early he may not come at all. He will be fine. You are such a mother, Kagami-kun."

****

"What?!" Kagami drops the basketball that he was holding as his face turns Kuroko's favourite shade of embarrassment on Kagami. A bright pink filled with some red towards the center of his cheeks. "I-I'm just worried that's all!"

******  
**

"Of course, Kagami-kun, of course."

****

It's moments like these Kuroko is glad Kagami starts acting like his usual self once more unlike during classes where he's often in deep thought and looking away from Kuroko's stares.

****

The pale blue haired teen hopes that his ace will keep acting so adorable forever.

****

...

 

“Ahh! Please don’t kill us!” the girl with short black hair and large doe eyes is trembling and shaking beside her friend who is frozen in spot and not even speaking out loud. The taller friend beside her gulps, regaining her composure at the sight in front of her before pleading, “Yes! Don’t crush us! Please, spare us our lives!”

Okamura is desperately flailing his arms at the small classmates he’s desperately trying to speak with without frightening them. This is the fifth time he’s been reacted to like this and he’s running out of girls to ask. “Oh, no, I’m not going to kill you!”

In hopes of calming them down he puts a large strong hand on each of their shoulders, thinking he’s only lightly tapping them, when in reality his strong hands are digging into their soft shoulders roughly, their cries get only more frantic and Okamura begins rambling all at once about the party and how they should come join them at this party, his mouth moving far faster than his voice can keep up.

Fukui can only chuckle at the giant looming over the girls at the end of the hall and sigh to Liu standing next to him. “That guy's going to scare all the girls off, God he’s a complete mess, isn’t he?”

“When it comes to speaking with actual girls, yes, it seems so,” Lui responds bluntly and Fukui shakes his head at the second year that he ran into while laughing at Okamura’s complete inexperience with members of the opposite sex. Fukui found it quite amusing. He’s glad that him and Okamura were invited as well, despite going to graduate this year from school.

“How’s practice going? Murasakibara isn’t skipping out right?” Fukui inquires, “He’s always acted like a whiny piece of shit.”

“Nah, he’d never skip or anything like that. But he does still whine - bet you miss that whiny voice of his,” the taller boy smirks down at his senior who’s shorter than him. Well, everyone on the team is taller than Fukui.

“Hell no!” Fukui disagrees immediately, “this party better not be a waste. I guess Himuro can handle inviting the chicks, with his stupid lucky ass streak with woman.”

“Yes, he’s far luckier than you’ll ever be.”

“What did you just say?!”

…

 

"Well... Um... Er... Well..." Kasamatsu has been stammering over those few words for the past few minutes when speaking with one of the more tolerable quiet girls in his class. His ears are reddening and he can't seem to look the taller girl in the eye. She seems patient but her yellow-brown eyes are confused as to why he's speaking in mumbles.

He has never been great at speaking with girls. He doesn't know what it is, but compared to shooting a three-pointer or moving past a fierce guard, this is practically an impossible task for him. It's nothing even remotely how he is when strumming his guitar at home, with his steady calloused fingers and the rumbles of his singing voice. No, he's anything but calm right now.

For some reason the yellow irises making eye contact with his blue orbs remind him of a certain blonde but somehow the mixture of yellow-brown just isn't the right shade. Which only scares Kasamatsu further in how well he knows the insufferable brat known as Kise Ryouta.

And this doesn't even have to do with the fact Kise is the same god damn reason he's making a fool of himself right now.

Okay. Maybe it has a little to do with Kise. It always has to do with Kise. His mood is always depending on that complete narcissist, much to his own chagrin. Kasamatsu is so distracted by the thought of the same buffoon who set him up to failure that he doesn't hear what his classmate is saying. _Oh, yes._ He was talking to Saki-chan, the girl who sits beside him and doesn't talk with many people. Her eyes still bother him as she blinks down at him.

 

"Er..." She sounds sympathetic, "Kasamatsu-kun, what were you trying to tell me? Are you okay?" She's a simple girl who probably would never fawn over Kise - at least not out loud. She's the most logical in terms of how she acts so Kasamatsu thought she would be a pretty nice person to invite considering the party's at  the _Akashi Seijuro's_ house. No joke. Kasamatsu literally spit out his water on Kise's face when he told him the news weeks ago. In fact the eccentric blonde came by his house that same day he confirmed it with Akashi and was bubbling with energy about something. Kasamatsu at the time thought it would be trivial, since Kise did go to Kyoto for one of his stupid photo shoots, so he drank his water - that turned out to be a huge mistake. But seeing Kise's face was definitely worth the impolite act.

Kasamatsu then remembers she's waiting for a reply getting caught up in remembering Kise's priceless expression and the loud but sweet snort that escaped Kise's perfectly sloped nose.

"Um... Well...Saki-chan I was... Well thinking..." He can tell his voice sounds raspy, as though lacking water and her worried eyes that are burning through his flushing face aren't helping at all. He hates this, the feeling of embarrassment. This is why he doesn't speak with girls.

"Kasamatsu-senpai~!!!"

He knew that annoying voice the moment he began saying the beginning of his name. The arm slinging around his shoulder isn't a surprise. Kise showing up at random is a common occurrence during Kasamatsu's day. Well, he was practically begging to be bothered, he _is_ in the hallway. The other students of his year are not noticing his struggles thankfully, but nothing escapes Kise's observant eyes. With his wispy black lashes and vibrant smile near his face, Kasamatsu's heart clenches uncomfortably and he can only glare at the boy who's the cause of all his problems.

Kise's the cause of everyone's problems. _God I'm getting darker than usual. And it's only 12 pm._ Kasamatsu grimaces further, he begins to think he will split his skull from furrowing his eyebrows so hard.

"Ah~!! You must be Saki-chan! As beautiful as you were the last time I saw your face~!" Kise grins and the shorter senior beside him can feel his arm tightening around his neck. Kasamatsu is like a rag doll being strangled by an ecstatic toddler.

"Oh. It's you, Kise. Still bothering Kasamatsu during class?" Saki looks unamused at Kise and Kasamatsu can somehow feel relief that she hasn't fallen for him like basically every other female in his class. The other girls cheer for Kise far more than they cheer for Kasamatsu despite being in the same year as him. Maybe this is why she is so tolerable - does he naturally befriend those who dislike Kise?

****

Kasamatsu doesn't have to turn to look at Kise to know that his vibrant award winning smile is faltering and he's straining his lips as he continues, "It's lunch now! So it isn't during class!"

****

He can hear the tall girl make an equivalent noise of, "Tch." Before Kise's nose is rubbing against Kasamatsu's cheek when turning his head to get a grasp of what Kasamatsu was doing before he rudely interrupted them.

****

Kise takes one look at the flushed but peeved expression on the gruffy male's face and smiles knowingly.

****

"Kasamatsu-senpai was invited to a big party on the 18th and a bunch of people are coming from multiple schools, but it won't be too crowded. I told everyone to invite girls who won't be hassling me all day."

****

"That is a relief," she deadpans.

****

Kasamatsu snickers and Kise wails a little at the girl's harsh nature. She reminded Kise of Kasamatsu in a weird way, and it wasn't just because her eyebrows were thicker than the other girls. No, it probably has to do with their serious but smart personalities. Though she seemed to be a little more less approachable, which is odd. Kise knows Kasamatsu is horrible speaking with girls, whenever his fans talk with him he always fails to look them in the eyes when answering. The fact he's asking this off-put girl is beyond Kise's knowledge. Then again most girls at this school - a good 90%, were infatuated with Kise in one way or another so maybe Kasamatsu thought Kise needed help in finding the more quiet unnoticeable girls?

****

Kise kept a fake bright smile in hopes of winning her over. _This may be a challenge._

****

His teeth shine and he winks down at her, "Kasamatsu-senpai here thought you would want to come to this nice party. There will be food and everything, it's a casual not too crazy party. I'm not hosting it so no need to worry about it getting out of hand," he looks to the side to gain support from his teammate.

****

Kasamatsu musters, "Yes, it will be fun."

****

Saki seems a little caught off guard by his statement, Kise isn't certain if it's due to Kasamatsu claiming something to be fun or that she's getting invited to a big party. It's fairly obvious that this would never happen to her in her day to day life.

********  
  


"Uh..." She is looking away from the blonde's gaze, "I would have to check back with my parents, but I can try to make it..." Kise is already jumping before she finishes and begins letting go of Kasamatsu's poor abused neck after a few hops.

****

"Here ya go!" Kise hands the nervous senior a invitation courtesy of Akashi's great connections. Kise had a bunch still sitting in all his pockets. He felt as though his bag in his desk is basically swimming in the beautifully designed card stock.The ace is lucky none of his fangirls noticed them occupying his bag when he opened it, but they are always distracted by his smiles and winks so he supposes it isn't luck.

****

“Uh, thanks. I guess I’ll see you in class, Kasamatsu-kun,” Saki replies quickly and scurries away immediately after waving a farewell. Kise can’t help but grin slyly at Kasamatsu while the smaller teen pushes him away roughly.

****

“What the fuck, Kise?! I was about to do that myself!” Kasamatsu grumbles, his clear blue eyes appearing completely unamused.

****

“ _Sure,_ you were senpai.”

****

“I’m going to _murder_ you before you can even step foot in Akashi’s fucking perfect apartment.”

****

Kise is still grinning, “Ouuuu, _I’m so scared_.”

 

...

 

“Thank you, I hope to see you all there then,” Himuro gives the smaller girls a gentle smile, the one he knows causes many women to sigh and win over easily. He decides it is worth using for this occasion since his senpai are hopeless in inviting girls to a party. Even Fukui is horrible at asking girls, and he relentlessly bragged on how well he was at it, in such an excruciatingly obnoxious way. Himuro could never understand that guy.

Nonetheless, the girls are all nodding in agreement and thanking him politely for the invitations he gave them, which Himuro received from Murasakibara.

Speaking of which the first year isn’t much help either, but Himuro is aware of the fact some girls give him long looks - obviously the giant would never notice since most of them are so small, regardless Himuro would think he would at least put a little effort in from the slack the other seniors have created.

But, no - he has to deal with Murasakibara shuffling behind him and mumbling incoherently every time he speaks with some girls; not once even speaking a single word.

Himuro turns to the said giant and peers up at him with the only visible eye of his, “Murasakibara, you don’t have to wait for me to talk with them, I know you’re really hungry.”

“I am. But I’m hungry for Muro-chin more,” he replies his voice in long drones as per usual.

Himuro blushes at the insinuations of that statement, he can feel the embarrassment creeping past his cheeks all the way to his pale ears. He can’t help but scratch his face as he gives a half-assed, “O-okay.”

Murasakibara has been recently making more and more of these offhanded statements, last time being when he suddenly pulled him away from a crowd of his so-called ‘fangirls’ that often caught him during lunch, which isn’t exactly ideal considering how hungry Murasakibara gets. How _angry_ he gets.

To put it simply Himuro is worried, the incident when the giant called Akashi was strange also and came completely out of nowhere. Himuro is always at a loss for words simply because Murasakibara is always acting childish as though he doesn’t mean anything he’s saying - you can never take him seriously. But, for some reason his heart would jump and he would get this weird feeling in his head, like a headache but not really, at the thought of Murasakibara just not meaning any of this. Just playing with his emotions or something like that. He didn’t like this feeling at all, but at the same time he can only stomach the feeling and hope this is only a passing phase in the giant’s life.

He doesn't think he can handle Murasakibara just licking his face out of nowhere again. Especially if Akashi is on the phone with said giant. _I can’t imagine what Akashi-san is thinking of us, oh god, I shouldn’t even go there…_

 

…

__

Hyuuga and Riko walked silently in the hall, with Kiyoshi trailing behind them and grinning down at his phone he just flipped out of his pocket.

__

“Whatcha grinning at?” Riko gives him a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows as she slows down to Kiyoshi’s pace.

__

Kiyoshi smiles down at her, “nothing.” He shoves his phone back into his pocket. Riko pouts a little before stepping back into her regular pace beside Hyuuga again.

__

Hyuuga turns his head towards her, “That party at Akashi’s should be good, right?” he scratches the back of his head, “I mean it _is_ Akashi - the guy does no wrong.”

__

Riko nods, “Probably. I mean he seems fishy to me though,” she shuffles closer, head tilting close to Hyuuga's face while whispering, “So I’m not so certain about this party.”

__

Kiyoshi smiles knowingly down at them, before abruptly clapping their shoulders with his strong grip. The two give him a confused look, craning their heads to meet his gaze. He grins, “You two should go together - you know to watch each others backs, and to make sure everyone’s okay!”

__

Hyuuga is giving him a horrified look, knowing already that Kiyoshi is totally doing this on purpose to get him a date with Riko, while said girl's eyes spark up and ignite a fire in them.

 

She hops on her feet, “that’s genius!”

__

Riko whirls around, grabbing Hyuuga with her arm curling tightly around his neck, “We’re going to this party together Hyuuga, got it?”

__

Hyuuga feverently nods, meeting Riko’s extremely dark gaze threatening him with his life. Riko gives an innocent smile afterwards before skipping away.

__

Hyuuga growls, “Kiyoshi...I’m going to kill you.”

__

Kiyoshi can only snicker in response.

__

…

__

**From: Makoto**

**To: Me**

__

hey fucktard, heard about this stupid as fuck party from this retard Kise. You going to this prick’s party?

_Sent at 12:40 p.m., December 10th_

__

kise is hardly a prick compared to you, Makoto

_Sent at 12:42 p.m., December 10th_

__

you stupid fucker, stop calling me by my first name.

we aren’t friends - get out of my face

_Sent at 12:43 p.m., December 10th_

__

u texted me, makoto. to answer ur question i will be going.

_Sent at 12:46 p.m., December 10th_

__

the entire team is and you should go too.

_Sent at 12:47 p.m., December 10th_

__

hah. no fucking way if you’re going. your face is a piece of shit.

_Sent at 12:50 p.m., December 10th_

__

suit yourself.

_Sent at 12:51 p.m., December 10th_

_**** _

Akashi’s apartment is pretty high class -maybe higher than your class.

_Sent at 12:52 p.m., December 10th_

_**** _

wtf? are you stupid? i don’t give a fuck how rich

he is. only you gay as fuck guys are going anyways

who the fuck cares about that?

_Sent at 1:00 p.m., December 10th_

_**** _

girls are coming too. see you there!

_Sent at 1:02 p.m., December 10th_

_**** _

i never said i’m fucking going!

_Sent at 1:10 p.m., December 10th_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i just got seriously sidetracked - and life is getting seriously busy as of late. also i wrote a 3-part kikasa series thingy that i got distracted on for awhile. I'm also currently getting distracted with another multichaptered knb story I want to write - which would have akafuri too, and all these ships. So I have no clue when I will update this next. Hopefully before the holidays since this is supposed to take place during them! D:
> 
> this will likely be pretty slow updates, I'm sorry!


	3. Lights, Tinsel, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets flowing - Kise gets going ;) ///horrible rhyming skills on the author's part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys - school is hectic and this break i tried to relax, this chapter is not super long, but it will have to do, i'll post the second half of the party hopefully by the end of January (exams are coming up for me wah) :( Sadly this fic will probably be all winter-like in the middle of spring and summer because that's probably around the time i will update more - and along with that, complete this fic!
> 
> *important note* BOLD sentences= Other Akashi (red and gold eyes, i believe he's known as Bokushi) (YES, i promise more Akashi is in this chapter!!)

The anticipated day is finally here. 

Kise didn’t think they could pull it off, not with how late the waiters were to arrive and how long the fast food line was when him and Akashi ordered their dinner (through Akashi’s giant limo no less, Kise felt so embarrassed); they stuffed their faces on the way back to the apartment to get enough time to set up. 

Kise doesn’t think he’s ever seen Akashi this stressed or eat that fast. It was a miracle in on itself that everything turned out perfect. Akashi preordered a _real_ \- like alive, Kise couldn't believe it either- Christmas tree, from who knows what service, decorated delicately, with fine ornaments, sparkling white lights shimmering as pearly white as Kise’s bleached teeth, and the clinquant tinsel entangling across multiple surfaces, from the speaker system hooked up to Kise’s laptop all the way to the cupboards in the kitchen. The shimmering cheap decoration is lying everywhere Kise spares a glance to.

The bright blonde is admiring the banner he spent an hour hanging up. The elongated banner stretching in front of Kise is the one that him and Akashi had preordered from one of the Akashi family’s many reliable associates.

The banner hangs up high against the threshold of the entrance to the living area, ensuring no one hits their head when passing (even Murasakibara - Kise knows the giant would whine about it all night), the ‘Merry Christmas’ letters are neatly printed and the festive Christmas tree design is cute and adorable. He was ecstatic when Akashi showed him all the designs, it even took him a few days to decide on one. 

“Kise are you done nitpicking the placement of the banner?”Akashi inquires, sounding exhausted, which really is a given, since Kise had him lug around the banner to multiple different places. His arms are crossed and he’s silently judging Kise in a way only Akashi is capable of - seeming completely normal, but internally planning your imminent death.

Kise purses his lips, analyzing the banner intensely, “hmmm, I guess so.”

Akashi mutters under his breath, “I’m fucking done with this…”

“What was that?” Kise curiously asks, not sure on what Akashi is muttering under his breath.

Akashi gives a forced serene smile, so angelic it even made Kise question how Akashi could simply exist. “Oh, nothing at all, just admiring your handiwork, Kise.”

Kise beams, “I’m great aren’t I?!” his eyes light up at the compliment thrown his way, no longer focusing his thoughts on what Akashi said beforehand.

“Don’t push it,” Akashi snaps as he wanders into the kitchen, likely to chastise some hungry waiters from eating some of their prepared snacks. Kise sighs, “Well at least Akashi’s done yelling at the maid - he’s such a neat freak.”

The doorbell rings just when Kise glances at the time on his cell, the numbers reminding him that it is indeed the time the party starts meaning the people at the door are the first guests to arrive. Kise gives his face a quick onceover in the mirror, fixing a few stray gold strands of hair, and straightening his nice grey button up, ensuring the collar is no longer askew. He gives the reflection a dashing smile and a wink, mumbling a, “You’re still the hottest, Kise,” under his breath before graciously opening the large door.

Kise’s shining eyes meet pale blue and blood red hair, immediately taking in the appearance of Kuroko and Kagami. “Hey guys welcome to the PAR-TAY!” he shouts out loud, face still stretching into a grin. Kuroko is wearing a thick winter coat that is a dark grey coupled with some black jeans and Kagami is wearing a thinner coat that is black coupled with a dark blue wash jeans.

Kuroko sighs, “please don't say that again, Kise.” 

Kise ignores his ex-teammate’s statement, ”It’s great you guys came here together, not a surprise really!” he winks at them both, still giving a wide grin to the two standing outside the apartment.

Kuroko glares at Kise’s subtle message of _‘I know what you are thinking of this oblivious idiot right now’_

Kuroko responds with a silent look of _‘shut up and stay away from my man’._

Kise’s grin seems to widen maliciously.

Kagami gives Kise a gruff look before shoving a plate with tinfoil wrapped around it into Kise’s empty hands. “Here. Take this,” he mutters half heartedly. 

Kise’s eyes brighten as he peeks under the tinfoil, it making that awful crinkling noise. Kuroko thinks tinfoil would never be able to shut up no matter what you did to persuade it not to, much like Kise himself. Kuroko concludes internally that Kise is nothing more than an ugly piece of tinfoil, and he can't help but feel proud of that metaphor. 

“Ouuu, shrimp tempura! You really didn't have to Kagami! It looks delicious!” Kise gushes his eyes lighting up, Kuroko grimaces at the noise.

As if on cue, another voice adds, “That was unnecessary. Though the thought was appreciated, I already have provided perfectly cooked food for the guests.” Akashi comes in with a pleasant look on his face, not quite smiling but he might as well have been grinning since it's the best Kagami has ever seen since the Other Akashi left for good. Kagami has to recover from the rare expression before he glares at him silently and mutters, “can’t just bring food as a thank you? God what party am I even attending?” as Kise places the food onto the nearby table in front of the mirror. Kise gestures for them to hand him their coats and both of the guests start unzipping, Kise takes Kagami and Kuroko’s coats and slips them into the empty closet with likely 50 other clothes hangers. 

Akashi is turning away and snidely remarks, “oh it's a type of party you likely have never been invited to Kagami Taiga. You should be the one grateful for Kuroko to allow you to come, one like yourself does not have many instances to broaden his mind in such an intellectual gathering as this.”

Kagami bites back, “with _Kise_ hosting this with you? Sorry but that doesn't scream intellectual or whatever bullshit you think this party is,” he rubs his hands over his eyes in exasperation, “I hate to break it to you but really we are just high schoolers so you can just” - 

Kuroko slaps his hand over Kagami’s loud mouth, “What Kagami is _trying_ to say, “ he shoots Kagami a dark look, “is that we are _very happy_ to be here. And would like to thank you for your hospitality and kindness over this celebration.”

“Just say party DAMMIT!” Kise seethes while slamming the closet doors shut, “you are all literally just making it a longer word than it needs to be!”

Kagami points out, “I didn't make it a longer word.” 

“I wasn't talking to you!”

Akashi looks bored, “quiet down Ryouta or the guests will leave because of your yelling.”

Kise pouts, “Kagami yelled more than me! I thought you were going to lose your cool for sure! And now you're angry at me?!”

“Not angry. Tired. And don't worry.” Akashi gives a scary smile, “I will be sure to speak with Taiga about this _later_.” Akashi exits the entryway, leaving a tension in the air that Kise felt a little awkward to be associated with.

“Well that didn't go well,” Kagami blurts, scratching his head lightly.

Kise rubs his eyelids, “ya think?” he grabs Kagami’s dish of food sitting on the table, before heading to the kitchen, “make yourselves at home, the party is just starting~!”

The two light and shadow make their way into the apartment after discarding their shoes near the entryway. 

Kuroko mumbles, “you didn’t have to be so loud.”

“Well, Akashi wasn’t acting like a prince at all either, just so you know,” Kagami bites back.

Kuroko frowns, “I never said you weren’t prince-like, you’re just a different kind of prince-like.”

“You really just can’t outright compliment me, can you?”

“You’re still hung up on me complimenting Akashi, which doesn’t make any sense.”

“How does it _not_ make,” Kagami’s jaw drops, noticing the extremely suave setting they are standing in, the lush modern looking couches and the giant plasma screen accompanied with the floor to ceiling windows, “holy shit! This place is nice!” his eyes land on the giant overbearing tree towering over them in the far corner of the room, “And is that a real tree?!”

Kuroko mumbles a barely audible, “quiet down,” as Kagami begins feeling the pine needles and inspecting them intently, reminding Kuroko of some sort of scientist. One with no intellectual thoughts.

Kagami sniffs, nostrils twitching, head darting away from the tree and smelling the aromas of food coming from around the far corner, “You stay here, I’ll be back, and get us both some food. You need it more than I do.”

“Not everyone is a vacuum cleaner when they eat, you know,” Kuroko deadpans.

Kagami grins as he wanders towards the kitchen, “you’re running out of jokes about that, you know.”

“Not really, the joke is endless, much like your own stomach, Kagami-kun.”

“Shit, I walked straight into that one,” Kagami mutters, while Kuroko decides to sit on the white couch, trying to make himself comfortable whilst being alone in the living room, but knowing Kagami, he won’t take very long in deciding on the food - he’ll just pile up on everything he sees.

…

The doorbell is ringing once again, and Kise finds himself instead of exclaiming welcome to the par-ty, he simply greets them with a ‘Merry Christmas’. But his well-thought out greeting is cut off by the loud talking from behind the door.

Kise hears Aomine’s annoyed voice, “Will you quit it already?”

Moriyama smiles, “I was just telling Momoi-chan here that she is looking as beautiful as a bouquet of flowers straight from the finest florist in Tokyo.”

Aomine glares, shoving himself in between Momoi who’s blushing profusely and Moriyama who is giving a loving smile down towards her. At the shove Momoi seethes, “You didn’t have to do that!”

Aomine barks back, “He was just flirting with you! You should thank me for saving your ass from leading him on!”

“I wouldn’t lead him on, baka!” Momoi pouts, narrowing her eyes dangerously, Kise tries waving his hands in front of them all to diffuse the situation.

Suddenly an arm pushes Moriyama away roughly, causing him to nearly fall in the middle of the hallway, “ME-wRR-wY CH-wRIsTMwhAS! KISE!” Hayakawa barks in Kise’s baffled face before discarding his shoes and bounding through the doorway. Kise begins taking coats and hears Moriyama continuously flirting and Aomine grunting in discrete frustration when he throws his jacket at Kise’s face.

He nearly drops the jacket, but thankfully his other teammate, Kobori, helps him pick it up, “are you okay, Kise?”

Kise sighs, glaring a little at Aomine’s back as the tanned boy bickers with Momoi, “No, not really, Aominecchi and Momoicchi didn’t even greet me!” his eyes shift to Kobori who is unzipping his coat and that’s when Kise notices Hayakawa, who is bouncing around, Moriyama, who’s staring longingly at Momoi, and awkward looking Nakamura standing towards the back of the pack. The blonde doesn’t notice any familiar gruff voice or piercing blue eyes.

Kise utters, “Where’s Kasamatsu-senpai?”

Kobori shrugs as he hands Kise his jacket, “I guess he’s probably running late.”

“Oh, okay,” Kise nods forcing out a smile, he doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed, he would still have to greet guests even if Kasamatsu did come, so it’s not like they could talk very much really. He slides the last jacket onto the hanger smoothly, ensuring it doesn’t slide off anytime soon. Letting out a sigh, he trails after his teammates heading to the living area.

...

“I just saw you eat two of those shrimp tempuras,” Kagami accuses with a grin.

Akashi closes his crimson eyes, “I have no idea what you are talking about Kagami, I have only consumed dishes by my chef, you are clearly delusional.”

Kagami is refilling his empty plate that he somehow finished in under ten minutes. He had been grabbing food from the trays sitting on the island counter in the giant sleek kitchen they are both standing in, when he noticed the missing shrimp tempuras from the plate he handed to Kise mere minutes ago.

Kagami shakes his head stubbornly, “Akashi I made the plate of it myself, and I know how many I made. There are two fucking ones missing. I'm not blind.”

“I did not” -

Kagami glares, pointing fruitlessly at the plate he brought as a gift sitting on the marble counter surface. “You are the only one who could have ate it, Kise is still talking his ass off at the door and Kuroko has been with me this entire time.”

“It seems you aren't as blind as I thought you to be.”

“Please don't tell me that's the best you can do as a compliment,” Kagami sighs, somehow thinking this is far worse than the compliment delivered by Kuroko earlier.

The red haired point guard eyes Kagami coolly, “Kagami if you ever need a job, I suggest you work as one of the members of my culinary team. My father would consider you an asset.”

The taller teen responds with the wrinkle of his nose, freezing in his movements of grabbing some sushi rolls, “Sorry, but that kinda sounds like something really bad.” The idea of being remotely associated with Akashi’s family left a strange impending doom to fall into the back of Kagami’s reeling mind, well as much as he can possibly feel whilst daydreaming of ravenously consuming all the food laid out perfectly in front of him. The beautiful food were irrefutable and precise in the layout, as though it were designed specifically to drive him mad. _Damn, Akashi’s family may be complete asses, but **damn** do they do food right_ Kagami unconsciously thinks, drool slowly forming as his eyes stare into the abyss in front of him. Getting refills was a proper decision on Kagami’s part, despite how annoyed Kuroko had sounded about it.

“Please, an asset is anything but bad. You will think about it, yes?” Akashi kindly questions while gracefully picking up another piece of shrimp tempura and chewing thoughtfully. Kagami felt like he was speaking to a businessman, and he supposes he _actually was because Akashi basically is one_. And having this realization only makes the atmosphere between the two much more awkward. But the tense feelings wash away with hearing the familiar bored but drawling voice of Aomine, Kagami hurries in his movements, hoping to reunite with Kuroko before that annoying bastard he has an unspoken rivalry with steps anywhere near his pale haired friend.

_Yes, friend - totally friend, with how inappropriately you think of him, yeah definitely innocent_ Kagami heatedly thinks, while Akashi questions him once more about the future job proposition, and before he knows it he’s just nodding his head, not thinking twice as to what the redhead is even saying, continuing his desperate thoughts, _I’m such an idiot, why does it have to be freaking Kuroko of all people?! Well now that I think about it, he’s fucking perfect - who wouldn’t fucking want him?_

Kagami narrows his eyes in realization, thinking of all the people that will likely flock to the pale haired boy, a wave of possessiveness comes over him - one that he doesn’t like to admit - and he discretely mumbles quickly, “Ah, I got to go, see ya Akashi.” Kagami ducks out of the room and somehow overhears the trails of Aomine and Momoi bickering from the entrance and he lets out a relieved sigh as he locates Kuroko sitting alone in the living area, waving at him as he sits beside his friend.

…

The party begins getting rowdy after the arrival of some of Kise’s teammates and the unmistakeable loud duo that is Aomine and Momoi. Kise tries his best to diffuse any tensions but it’s hard to do with Aomine acting so hostile towards everyone in the room.

“If you’re so irritable, why’d you even come to the party?” Kise mutters.

Aomine snaps his head to him, eyebrow twitching, “YOU invited me, why are you complaining - and they are the ones being annoying!”

Kagami spits out, with food in his mouth, “How am I annoying?! You just started attacking me out of nowhere!”

Moriyama hides his smirk behind his hand, “Oh, he’s getting a little violent,” he snidely remarks, “Momoi-chan, are you really safe with him?”

Aomine growls, pulling at navy strands of hair against his scalp in frustration. He seethes under his breath, lips curling, “Will. You. Shut. Up.”

Moriyama slides away, clearly not thinking Aomine would hear him and cowers behind Kise who sighs resignedly, hoping that the doorbell would save him from this mess already. He found Moriyama’s flirty presence completely exhausting to be around, no wonder Kasamatsu is always so freaking exhausted. 

Kuroko says, the epitome of calm nature, “Kagami is right, you’re just getting riled up by Moriyama-san, you need to breath.”

Aomine nods his head - almost appearing like a bobble head himself, and heads to the kitchen, Kise presuming to do this ‘breathing thing’ Kuroko just suggested. The blonde gives Kuroko a silent look of thanks because really Kise has never been so great at handling Aomine. His personality clashed with Aomine’s as much as Kagami’s clashed with the tanned teen.

By some sheer form of luck the doorbell finally gives in to Kise’s silent pleas, and chirps out against the leftover tense atmosphere. As Kise heads out of the room to greet the newcomers, (peeling himself away from the shuddering Moriyama) he registers Momoi trailing after Aomine to the kitchen from the corner of his eye. She nearly collides with some waiters carrying platters on their way out to serve the guests some drinks in fine silverware Akashi hand-picked from an extremely pricey store. Kise chuckles when hearing the pink haired girl’s apologies and feels himself at ease from the strange familiarity that is still left between them, though it isn’t quite what it was before. Now it’s stretched and awkward, and overall completely different, but the familiarness is still there. Like an old pair of basketball shoes you can’t quite just throw away. You feel there are far too many memories are left in them to simply just give up on them completely - a small hope that somehow you can use them once more and make new memories. Kise finds his friendship with his ex-teammates to be quite similar to those feelings.

Upon opening the door, Kise beams, finally recognizing the face he’s been looking forward to seeing at this party - Kasamatsu-senpai, with a couple other people also. Kasamatsu shuffles uncomfortably, eyebrows furrowing in anger while standing beside a vile smiling Imayoshi, who looms over Kasamatsu in an irritating way that causes Kise to frown. Not too far from the gruff captain’s reach is the nervous looking girl Kasamatsu invited, who now appears to be giving a scowl to Imayoshi with a disapproving squint of her eyes, and a few other girls standing behind her, smiling much more happily and not seeming fazed by the creepy looking boy standing in front of them in the slightest. _Were they from Imayoshi’s school?_ Kise wonders. his golden eyes finally flick towards the rear of the giant group where the infamous Shutoku light and shadow duo stand, Midorima standing out immediately with his bright green hair and tall presence. Takao, though not actually seeing him, Kise deduced must be a spare second behind, because they are always together - _unless their relationship is still on the rocks?_

His worries are futile since a moment later, Takao pushes through, Kasamatsu and Imayoshi sharing curt awkward lines to one another as they robotically begin disrobing to hand their coats to Kise. Before Kise can put his senpai in the headlock he’s been itching to give him, Takao’s head pops up, from bouncing in front of him, flinging his coat in Kise’s face.

“Akashi isn’t around here, right?” Takao demands, a little hostile and furrowing his eyebrows as he gives Kise a serious look. 

Kise hesitates, blinking from the random questions - and he seems so earnest too, was Takao actually jealous of the red haired ex-teammate of his? The idea of Midorima and Akashi being together romantically only caused bile to come up from the back of his throat - those two were competitive and always speaking on thin ice. Not as thin as the ice Kuroko and Midorima speak - but still thin ice no less. Not to mention, Kise’s certain Akashi has no clue about Midorima’s feelings and the like - or else he’d know about the blossoming relationship that is Takao and Midorima. Takao’s worries were pointless, but it wasn’t Kise’s job to make the kid’s life easier - he had his own relationship problems dammit; he’s not playing cupid for no fee. Kise doesn’t do tedious work for no reward.

“Uh - no, I think he’s arranging the food with the waiters.” Kise finds himself satisfied with that answer, as he slides Takao’s coat into the closet carefully. _Yes, I can be a neutral party - take that Kasamatsu-senpai, not getting into anyone’s business here at all_ Kise thinks brightly, giving himself an internal pat on the back for such great work. Midorima is handing his coat next and Kise once more takes the heavy thick clothing with the expertise of a sales associate. 

“Good~!” Takao hums, happily, “Shin-chan, let’s go~!”

Midorima frowns. “Takao you’re talking too much,” he says as he pulls the said boy away, Takao smirks in response to the strong hand around his forearm.

“Ou, getting a little rough there, Shin-chan?” 

“Shut that mouth of yours before I hit you,” Midorima bristles, Kise can tell his tone is deepening in embarrassment, he doesn’t even need to glance behind him to know that Midorima is blushing like a bowl of cranberry sauce.

“Where exactly…” Takao’s voice fades and Kise can’t help but feel relieved to no longer hear anymore - or else he may have been scarred for life. His body shudders at the thought of Midorima and _anyone_ doing anything lovey-dovey. It’s like the green-haired boy was the complete opposite of romanticism in Kise’s mind, associating him with romance for some reason felt completely wrong. But then there’s the anomaly that is Takao - who somehow learned to love that giant walking stick that is Midorima Shintarou. Kise supposes he can be a little happy for his old friend, _as long as I don’t think of Takao and Midorima sucking their faces off - yes, do not think of that image right now, you have senpai to console_ Kise internally berates himself, eyes slowly falling onto his short but high-tempered senpai. Blue eyes land on his, while calloused fingers hand him a thin coat and Kise frowns down at the older boy, “You should wear something thicker, Kasamatsu-senpai, or you’ll catch a cold.”

Kise expects a kick or something, but all he gets is Kasamatsu avoiding his eyes and muttering a, “I guess so,” before shuffling away quickly, like a prey scampering away from its predator. Kise continues to frown, wondering what exactly happened to his senpai - he sighs, finding his enthusiasm over this party deflating.

“That face doesn’t really suit you,” a familiar voice mentions.

Kise’s head snaps up and lo and behold, Akashi Seijuro is gliding up beside him, giving an actual genuine smile. Kise falls into momentary shock, eyes blinking and not quite registering the actual emotion splaying across his old friend’s face, before stuffing the last coat into the closet ungracefully, feeling like an idiot to be nervous around the analyzing eyes of Akashi. Kise thinks the guy already has him figured out, if that gleam in his eyes has anything to go by.

“You can take a break, Kise, start getting this party of yours to be a little more festive and less mediocre.”

Kise points out dramatically, “I thought we were aiming for mediocre! You didn’t even want kissing at the party, _remember?_ ”

“I never want mediocre, an Akashi doesn’t do mediocre - we do the absolute best. My best party doesn’t include romancing but I suppose yours may include that factor I never seem to deem essential. So do what you like, orchestrate what you must. But, you must come to realize that if one person turns out unhappy due to this, well - I will ensure the two of us _never_ co-host a party _ever_ again.”

Kise gulps and begins stepping backwards (and away) from the scary looking Akashi. He swears he sees a glimmer of yellow as he scampers from the entrance. Kise decides to track down Kasamatsu, because if anyone is getting romanced up it certainly will be his short, adorable and incredibly underrated Kasamatsu-senpai.

...

Akashi graciously welcomes guests, becoming used to the routine after a while. The Seihou team was pleasant, which wasn’t a surprise, giving kind greetings and only a few acting rowdy, which is to be expected of teenage first years. Midorima’s team also arrived soon after, and he found them all pleasant to speak with and he understands how hard it can be to accommodate the strange but also serious, Midorima Shintarou. A couple girls keep arriving, most of them in groups and the boys from what he can tell seem to be behaving courteously. Thankfully most of the girls are polite at best and only a few gave Akashi unwanted and far too long-lasting looks that lead to Akashi wishing his other self could come out already and rip those heated looks off their faces already with expertedly given answers that are nothing but cold. Oh, how he wishes to see their faces be shocked and for them to leave the party altogether in their inevitable embarrassment. But, akashi suppresses those dark urges of ruining the enjoyment that those girls have of the party or scarring any of them for life with how frightening his brother can be. No - he breathes heavily in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Akashi will not explode under the stress of this party-hosting. He is not holding this burden alone, Kise is here. He will surely make friends.

**Where is he now? Kise isn’t here for you at all. You’re alone.**

Akashi shakes his head, feeling his eyes burning a little when he bends down to the table in the entryway. He continues to hang each of the giant overflowing pile of jackets the guests threw haphazardly onto the small table underneath the round glittering mirror.

_You can’t get these fools to be your ‘friends’ this way - you need to demand more, you are lacking a spine; acting like a petulant milquetoast._

Akashi’s eyebrow twitches in anger, hands shaking. He refuses to look up into the mirror in hopes of ridding the idea that his brother is attempting to take over.

**You’re not making any friends.**

_Yes I am. I mean I will, now please calm down, you will only cause a headache for the both of us_

**The headache that I will receive from being associated with this horrid function will be far more strenuous, trust me.**

Akashi rolls his eyes and mutters, “I can do without your sarcasm.”

“Sir, are you alright?”

The point guard’s head snaps up, nearly banging the closet door on his face from the sudden appearance of the waitress standing before him. He narrows his eyes, heart beating fast _\- d-did she hear me talking to myself?! Oh, if father finds out - stay calm Akashi, stay calm_. 

Akashi straightens himself, and coughs into his hand, “Um-er, what is it, is something the matter?”

The woman raises a thin eyebrow, “Oh, nothing’s wrong, Akashi-san, sir, it’s just the doorbell was ringing for awhile so I came to answer it, thinking you were preoccupied elsewhere.” The woman’s shoulders are a little stiff, obvious in her unease to be in the presence of an Akashi.

_The doorbell was ringing?_

“Ah, yes, of course,” Akashi nods robotically, trying to give her a smile, the older looking lady flinches a little and he tries his best to seem approachable (he tells himself it’s for practice, he knows it’s not, that he’s just trying to fix his brother’s mistakes, his family’s mistake in scaring off everyone. He lies to himself instead, it seems an easy route to ignore the troubles the past is currently giving him). 

He motions to the coats on the table, “I was just finishing up with hanging these, that’s all. Don’t worry, I will greet the guests.”

The woman gives a warm smile, and Akashi feels like he may have been successful, despite knowing her smile isn’t necessarily genuine. He can tell that her eyes are not quite smiling along with her mouth. Akashi hates these types of smiles the most. If one doesn’t wish to smile, what’s the point? He himself gives smiles when trying to scare his friends or tease them, but among newcomers he would never force a fake smile, unless for his Father’s business. But even then it doesn’t sit quite right on his mouth, like he’s doing some form of injustice on mankind, or against his own inner philosophy. That’s why spending time with Kise at times, grates on his nerves. That boy doesn’t know when to switch that smile off - he’s so accustomed to faking it, he literally can never stop. He’s internally thankful for the brick of a personality that is Midorima - who actually understands his philosophy to an extent. He is grateful to have a common ground to speak about with one of his friends.

His musings are cut short as the waitress bowed and takes her leave. He now knows it’s unlikely the woman heard anything at all, so he has no worries in the back of his mind about his father inquiring about an instance where he talked to himself. He would prefer not to deal with his father bombarding him with appointments to ‘fix himself’ or something of that sort. 

_As though he isn’t the cause of this ‘problem’_

Upon opening the door, (after yet another insistent and annoying chirp of the doorbell) Akashi has to compose himself from seeing the Yosen team. Not due to the scary looking third year, who may look way past thirty years old, rather because of the presence of Murasakibara (towering, but never qute as imposing as others can be) and Himuro. The conversation he had with the purple haired friend of his is still vivid in his memory and he has to force away the thoughts that spill into his subconscious or else he’ll become far more awkward than needed in this moment. 

He can be suave at times, when regarding eliciting romantic affections from others - for his personal needs of course, nothing more - but when it came to acknowledging his friend’s romantic endeavors, he finds himself feeling awkward and a little embarrassed on their behalf. He isn’t quite sure why, but picturing them after that conversation has never sat well for Akashi - he felt like he was overstepping normal boundaries that he shouldn’t have, despite Murasakibara’s brutal honesty on the phone. 

Himuro greeted back, “Merry Christmas, to you too,” he elbows the tall boy next to him, “Atsushi-san, greet Akashi-san already, he did invite us to this party.”

Murasakibara instead pushes forward and into the apartment, not before ruffling Akashi’s hair in a quick movement, “Hey, there Aka-chin. You got sweets, right?” 

Akashi tries his best to ignore his irritation towards the demeaning action and gives a kind smile that isn’t forced to Himuro, who is following Murasakibara’s movements inside the apartment, “It’s good to see you and all your teammates, I’m glad you all can make it.”

Himuro returns the smile in an equally genuine manner, though Akashi cannot quite tell with the only one eye visible. He supposes one eye seems genuine enough for him to take the smile to heart. “We’re all happy to be here, Atsushi-san wouldn’t shut up about the sweets you were planning to have all day. I got probably 50 texts just pertaining food. _Really_ long descriptions of food.”

Akashi lets out a hearty chuckle, “sounds like him,” his red eyes follow Murasakibara as he speaks to one of his teammates, patting the boy’s hair also, causing the boy to yell up at him in anger, Akashi can’t help but feel a little proud that Murasakibara is now comfortable with all his teammates and is fitting in. As though Himuro could tell what he was thinking he gently touches the shorter male’s shoulder and hums, “he’s doing good, don’t you worry. You best direct us to those sweets though - wouldn’t want him getting antsy at the beginning of the party.”

“Well said.” Akashi grins up at Himuro before leading the way to the kitchen, the loud steps of Murasakibara discretely resounding behind them. Akashi can’t resist against a tender smile that eases onto his face when Murasakibara finally gets his itching hands on those delectable sweets. The redhead finds himself acting like a easily prideful and affectionate parent, while staring up at the teens expression after every single bite. He discovers this doting feeling to be nostalgic back to the days at Teiko and he can’t quite find it in himself to pass off the feeling as something else. 

_I’m really quite a softie when it comes to these type of moments_ , Akashi reluctantly admits to himself. The redhead found the presence of Himuro to be calming at best, he felt a mutual understanding drift between the two as they watched Murasakibara and his quick movements in gripping as many sweets in his large hands at once.

…

“Are you going to tell him?” The girl with the eerily familiar but not completely familiar golden eyes asks Kasamatsu sternly. She does so in a similar manner one may speak with a pet.

He berates the girl he invited, Saki, smoothly, “What are you” -

“It’s obvious you have a thing for Kise, so blaringly obvious I'm surprised how long it actually took to affect how you normally chat with him.” Kasamatsu is so shocked by Saki's words he can't bring himself to cut her off, his ears still ringing after the whole admitting out loud that he has a thing for Kise, she continues her eyes persistent, “you need to be upfront about it - _tell him_. This is your last year anyways, right?”

Kasamatsu opens his mouth to agree and say if it's his last year starting something now would be hopeless but the girl grins, “So if it goes sour, you know, it won't be awkward because you don't see each other regularly anyways.”

Kasamatsu pauses, he never really thought about it like that. He really only saw the negatives when it came to confessing his feelings to Kise. He's more so worried Kise will agree and they will have to struggle to maintain something amidst being apart. _But can I really give up on him so easily, without even trying at all?_

His friend’s serious look finally gets to him and he mumbles, “Uh I guess so...I still don't know how you can tell but”-

“You’ve been avoiding too much contact from Kise this entire party, and when he does touch you, you get all jumpy.” Kasamatsu avoids her persistent gaze to stare at his shoes in obvious shame, he felt an odd lump forming in his throat. Saki continues indignantly, “If you keep doing that he’ll only think you don’t like him - it’s giving him the wrong impression!”

Kasamatsu cannot stop himself from retorting, with his eyebrows furrowing, “Well you don’t understand - I mean you haven’t been with anyone, right?” He expects an angry reply, but the girl just blinks down at him before calmly replying, voice even and strong. Kasamatsu couldn’t believe he didn’t hit a sour spot with the comment he made, he thinks that she must really not care about the need to find romance much like many of her other classmates.

“That’s irrelevant, I can tell by his fucking expression that he’s getting downer, because you’re acting so weird! Just chill out, there’s no pressure really - you can tell him any time, just stop being so fidgety!” She grabs his hands that were fidgeting in nerves and pushes them harshly to his sides. Kasamatsu ends up looking up at his classmate, shocked for a mere second, before Kise in all his beautiful glory steps back into their view, blonde strands and white teeth bobbing into his vision like a balloon that is shaking in a toddler’s incapable hands. Kise’s holding a drink in a stereotypical red plastic cup - straight from a cheesy high school drama show, Kasamatsu bets the dumbass did it on purpose ‘to appeal to everyone’, he’s also betting that Akashi, who is unaware of most teens bought into that crap like a kitten lapping up a bowl of milk.

Kasamatsu definitely does not want to know the name of the liquid spilling into Kise’s mouth from that vile cup; call it ‘a captain’s intuition’, but Kasamatsu wouldn’t put it past Kise to have spiked the punch - if there were any, or take it upon himself to sneak in some booze to have between his close friends only - or maybe even all for himself. All Kasamatsu knows for certain, is no matter his totally unprofessional and undignified feelings he has for his kouhai, he won’t be helping that idiot home even if he was the only sober person left at this damn party.

No, the fool would have to get out of that situation on his own, he’s not a babysitter. (He keeps trying to convince himself of that fact - it seemed like he was one, with the team he has, but no, he refuses to believe he is one, for the sake of his own sanity) He tells himself this as Kise’s beautiful face lights up into his vision and he’s standing proudly by his side, the blonde bounces on his feet for a moment before raising a curious eyebrow, “What were you guys talking about?”

Kasamatsu immediately thinks of one word.

_Shit_.

Before he can come up with some vague answer, Saki blurts, “How Kasamatsu-kun has serious fidgeting problems.”

“HEY!” Kasamatsu blushed, feeling an extreme amount of embarrassment wash over him.

Kise cocks his head to the side. His eyes widen in confusion, “Fidgeting? Senpai, is everything alright, are you not feeling well?” 

Kise is standing _far too close_ , hand reaching kindly to check his forehead temperature and Kasamatsu tries his best to dodge him as expertly as he can when he’s too flabbergasted to form coherent words. Saki has the audacity to give him a small, all knowing wave towards him, before leaving him completely alone with the brat worrying in front of him in such an excessive manner Kasamatsu wishes he was actually sick so he could somehow block out Kise’s talking with a horrible headache thrumming into his eardrums. Anything would be better than Kise fluttering around him as a bird flutters around freshly set out seeds.

“Stop hounding me with questions! I’m fine!”

“Are you sure, Kasamatsu-senpai? You’re small so you probably get sicker much faster- GAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Kasamatsu definitely kicked Kise straight to the ground after that ;) lbr, that girl Kasamatsu invited said what any kikasa shipper would wanna say :D (hence why i slipped her key words of wisdom in)
> 
> the chapter title is a play on the phrase 'lights, cameras, action' but for a christmas party - as you may all realize i'm horrid at coming up with extremely awesome and deep chapter titles - maybe later when this story isn't party crack?
> 
> tell me what you guys think - every comment each of you gives pushes me forward and i can't thank you all enough for that! :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is strictly akafuri. Kise and Akashi are friends in this, as Akashi is with all of the GoM. They’re just planning the party together - Kise’s very observant of Akashi and just wants him to be happy with somebody - and to make friends at the party!
> 
> yes I know that akashi’s party is literally two days before his birthday - the GoM members don’t know Akashi’s birthday because they have never been informed and you don’t normally ask Akashi questions - not unless you want to be seriously injured. So Kise has no clue that akashi’s b-day is near and just wants a Christmas party. Honestly Akashi must be used to his birthday being overshadowed by Christmas - but don’t worry about poor Akashi, his birthday will come into play later! ;)  
> also akashi calls kise by his surname now because he realized the GOM may be uncomfortable with him calling them by their first names. so he’ll only call GOM who are comfortable being referred to by their first name on a regular basis. Kise prefers his last name, Midorima is close with Akashi so he doesn’t mind, Kuroko is indifferent about it, Aomine prefers his last name, Momoi doesn’t care and is happy with whatever, and Murasakibara doesn’t care so Akashi just uses his first name regularly since he’s often checking up on him and spoiling the giant - with snacks, of course :)
> 
> I’m on tumblr if anyone is interested I sometimes post fanart for akafuri: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/obsessionofcookies


End file.
